fiesta de sentimientos
by twilight sentry12
Summary: pinkie organiza una fiesta en la cual twilight tendra que ver y estar con su enamorado obligatoriamente, ¿los sentimientos saldran?
1. Chapter 1

Ya habian pasado dos dias desde que aparecio el castillo de twilight, esta no queria vivir alli pero tuvo que hacerlo ya que su biblioteca se destruyo durante la pelea con tirek. Era de mañana y twilight estaba desayunando muy cansada ya que el dia anterior la princesa celestia habia organizado una fiesta de inauguracion del castillo, entonces alguien toco la puerta...

-supongo que tendre que ir yo, ya que spike esta arriba durmiendo -dijo twilight resignada a tener que hacerlo ella

-¡hola twilight! - le dijo pinkie pie saltando como de costumbre

-hola pinkie, por favor podrias no gritar me duele la cabeza

-claro, lo siento

-descuida, pasa en la cocina me cuentas a que viniste -le dijo camindo camino a la cocina

en la cocina...

-perdon si te desperte twi -se disculpo pinkie en tono calmado

-descuida ya estaba despierta. Entonces dime ¿a que viniste?

-queria decirte que pensaba en que podriamos organisar una fiesta para mañana -le dijo pinkie ya en tono "normal"

-pero, ayer ya hicimos una pinkie

-yo me refiero a una para nosotras, algo pequeño pero divertido

-no lo se... -decia twilight dudosa

-vamos, tu eliges a quien invitar -le rogo pinkie con cara de perrito

-crei que habias dicho que solo era para nosotras -le dijo twilight levantando una ceja

-asi es, solo que esperaba que invitaras a ... -pinkie dijo lo ultimo de forma inentendible

-¿que dices?

-que esperaba que invitaras a ... -dijo un poco roja

-dilo de una vez pinkie! -termino twilight gritando

-¡esperaba que invitaras a chesse sandwish! -le grito pinkie de una sola vez

-¿a si que de eso se trataba? te gusta chesse

-ayudame! -dijo pinkie tirandosele encima y llorando a mares

-ok pinkie ok, solo calmate un poco

-gracias ¿podria darte una lista de a quien invitar? -le dijo pinkie secandose las lagrimas

-claro, pero que no sean muchos ponis

-¡ten! -le dio la lista y salio saltando feliz

-¿ok? la leere -empezo a pasar la vista -mmm, no son mas de unos veinte o quince -entonces leyo mas definidamente -¡¿que?! no no no no, esto es malo muyyyy malo -entonces bajo spike..

-buenos dias twilight, perdon por quedarme dormido -entonces noto la cara de susto de su amiga -mmm twilight ¿estas bien?

-no spike, no lo estoy -le dijo paralisada con su cara en la lista

-¿que es eso? -spike tomo la lista -"lista de invitados de pinkie", ¡genial! pinkie hara una fiesta. Veamos..."twilight, pinkie, spike, rarity, chesse, soarin, flash..." , mira twi vendra la version poni de ese chico que conociste en canterlot high -le dijo spike inocentemente a twilight

-¡ese es el problema!

-¿por que? -le dijo spike sin entender

-¿prometes no decirle a nadie? -dijo twilight empezando a llorar

-promesa pinkie,"con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo" -dijo spike

-ok -twilight suspiro -me gusta flash sentry -dijo empezando a llorar a mares

-ya sabia -le dijo spike simplemente

-¿¡que?! -dijo twilight enojada -¡¿y no pudiste decirmelo antes de hacerme llorar como fuente?!

-pero es que yo no le veo el inconveniente -le dijo spike

-tu viste como me pongo con el ¿ahora que hago?

-dile a pinkie que no haga la fiesta y listo

-no puedo, es muy importante para ella -dijo triste

-¿y porque no le dices a pinkie que no invite a flash? -spike le paso un pañuelo

-tienes razon, ¡es tan simple! ¿como no se me ocurrio antes? gracias ire de inmediato

-me alegra ayudar -spike se quedo en la mesa sirviendose un poco de te mientras twilight salio galopando al sugar cube corner...

-¡pinkie! -grito twilight

-hola twilight -dijo pinkie bajando con unos globos atados de la cintura

-necesito hablar contigo respecto a la fiesta -dijo bajandola con su magia

-¿la quieres cancelar? -dijo pinkie mientras se le desinflaba la melena

-no pinkie

-¡a que bien!

-pero, necesito hablar contigo sobre la lista de invitados... -le dijo twilight un poco nerviosa

-mmm, lo siento twi pero... ya envie las invitaciones

-¡¿que?! -dijo asustandose

-lo siento, supuse que aceptarias

-n no importa pinkie .Ven al castillo a la noche y decoramos -dijo tranquilizandose

-claro, estare alli

-si... -dijo twilight tratando de esconder su susto, pero cuando salio pego un grito que hizo volar a los pajaros -AAAAHHHHH!

En el imperio de cristal...

-*que aburrido, todo aqui es demaciado tranquilo* -pensaba flash sentry aburrido mientras hacia guardia en un pasillo

-¡capitan sentry! -le dijo otro guardia que se paro a su lado

-digame soldado -le respondio flash con seriedad

-le llego esta carta desde ponyville -le dijo el guardia entregandole la carta a flash, para posteriormente irse.

-¿que raro? no conosco a nadie de ponyville -la abrio y empezo a leer...

_¡Estas invitado a la fiesta privada de la princesa twilight sparkle!_

_Mañana a las 18:00 pm, celebramos la llegada de su castillo y te queremos alli. Habra pastel, juegos, amigos y demas_

_se te espera..._

Flash dejo de leer cuando vio el nombre de twilight y entonces quedo paralisado de la impresion.

-twi...twilight...princesa twilight sparkle -recordo sus encuentros y todas las veces que la vio en canterlot estudiando, entonces reacciono y siguio leyendo -¡genial! , debo pedirle el dia libre al general shining armor -entonces se retiro a la sala del trono.

**este es mi nuevo fic, sera algo corto de unos cuantos capitulos, 10 aprox. bueno ¿yo que se hasta donde llegara mi imaginacion?**

**espero les haya gustado!**

**bye!**


	2. llegada

En ponyville...

twilight llego trotando como loca y subio a su habitacion sin decir nada, se tiro en la cama y lloro mas de una hora hasta que spike se preocupo y fue a verla.

-twilight...¿estas bien? -dijo spike preocupado del otro lado de la puerta

-¡no! -le grito aun sollosando

-¿no funciono el plan? -le spike dijo entrando

-pinkie ya habia enviado las invitaciones

-twilight...no puedes evitar el amor... -le dijo spike acarisiandole la melena como si fuese una niña

-pero yo no quiero sentir esto! -le dijo ya un poco mejor

-debes aceptarlo, asi de simple

-¿tu crees?

-claro, ven almorzemos -dijo saliendo de la habitacion

-te sigo -asi twilight salio detras de spike ya con la cara seca -espero que nada salga mal...

En el imperio de cristal...

-principe shining armor -le dijo un guardia a su lado

-digame soldado -dijo shining al lado de cadance en la sala del trono mientras revisaban unos documentos.

-el capitan sentry pide permiso para entrar

-dejelo pasar -abrieron la puerta dejando ver al semental con la carta sujetada por un ala

-buenas tardes sus altezas -dijo flash formalmente

-buenas tardes capitan sentry ¿que se le ofrece?

-queria pedirle si me podria dar el dia libre señor -le dijo flash

-claro, usted nunca pide el dia me sorprende que lo diga

-es algo muy muy muy importante

-muy bien puede retirarse por hoy, valla donde tenga que ir

-¿me dara este dia tambien? -dijo flash perplejo

-si, usted es uno de los guardias mas prestigiosos que he conocido, puede retirarse -le dijo shining amablemente

-se lo agradesco -asi flash se retiro haciendo una reverencia

-¿sabes porque te pidio el dia libre? -le pregunto cadance con una sonrisa ya que como princesa del amor sabia lo que sucedia

-no, eso es parte de su vida personal -le dijo shining indiferente

-como quieras...

En ponyville...

-spike tiene razon ¿porque preocuparme? -dijo twilight en la biblioteca del castillo, en eso spike llego -hola spike

-twilight, perdon por interrumpirte pero te llego una carta del imperio de cristal -spike le paso la carta

-¡genial! debe ser de mi hermano o cadance -dijo abriendola

-yo seguire limpiando -spike se retiro...

-veamos, es de ¿el capitan flash sentry? -dijo twilight perpleja -se que me arrempentire de esto...agh ya que -saco la carta y empezo a leer.

estimada princesa twilight:

Aceptare con gusto su invitacion a la fiesta, solo quiero decirle que llegare hoy mismo ya que su hermano, el principe shining armor me dio el dia libre por hoy y mañ no le moleste que me quede alla, si le molesta por favor hagamelo saber.

atte. capitan flash sentry.

-¡SPIKE! -le grito twilight a lo que spike fue deinmediato

-¿que twilight? -le dijo con su delantal rosa

-leelo! -le grito y le paso la carta

-uuuuu, esto es malo -entonces spike levanto la mirada y vio a twilight tirada en el suelo y en posicion fetal -¡twilight! ¿que edad tienes? ¡no eres una potrilla pequeña! -le dijo spike reprochandola

-pero..

-¡nada de pero! ¡ahora arreglate y vamos a ir a buscarlo de inmediato a la estacion del tren! -le dijo spike firmemente a twilight, quien se paro y fue al baño a lavarse el rostro

-si mama -dijo twilight sarcasticamente desde el baño

-¡que graciosa! -dijo spike en el mismo tono desde la habitacion

En el tren de cristal...

A flash ya le quedaban unos quince minutos para llegar a su destino e iba pensativo.

-*¿habra sido correcto ir tan pronto? ¿como lo tomara la princesa?*-pensaba

-¡ponyville! -grito el conductor

flash trago saliva por verguenza -vamos flash, tu puedes -se hizo una sonrisa relativamente natural y salio -¿donde estara? -entonces vio a una alicornio junto un bebe dragon sentado en su lomo converzando, justo en ese momento twilight lo noto.

-hola...flash -dijo twilight un poco roja a lo que spike le mando una patada en el flanco para reaccionar

-buenas tardes princesa sparkle -le dijo el haciendo una referencia

-no es necesaria la formalidad, solo dime twilight y tampoco me trates de usted por lo que noto eres un poco mayor que yo -le dijo twilight un poco mas natural

-como quieras, perdon por venir antes pero pense que talvez podria ayudar a decorar o algo por el estilo

-no hay problema, solo una cosita mas -le dijo twilight

-dime

-en el castillo ¿podrias quitarte la armadura? se supone que vienes de visita, no a trabajar -le señalo su armadura

-claro, tiene razon -se saco el casco dejando ver su melena, la cual era exactamente igual al peinado de el flash humano haciendo a twilight recordar a su amigo y sonrojarse un poco -¿mejor?

-si -dijo volteando la mirada para no verlo mas -sigueme, iremos al castillo y te mostrare tu habitacion

-gracias -flash la siguio quedandose detras de ella pensativo, hasta que spike le hablo.

-hola, ¿tu eres flash cierto? -le saludo spike de forma amable

-si ¿tu como te llamas? -flash se mostro impresionado al ver al dragon montado tranquilamente sobre twilight sin lastimarla

-yo me llamo spike, soy el asistente numero uno de twi y su amigo

-¿eres su mascota? -le dijo mirandolo

-¡¿que?! no, yo fui asignado a twilight por la princesa celestia despues de que ella me sacara de mi huevo -le platico spike orgulloso

-entonces ¿twilight es como tu madre?

-es mas bien como mi hermana -le explico

-ya veo -termino flash

-¿si ustedes dos terminaron de hablar? ya llegamos -dijo twilight interrumpiendo y dejando ver el hermoso castillo-arbol

-es hermoso -dijo flash mirando el castillo -¿tu vives aqui?

-si pero no solo es mio, tambien es de mis amigas, quienes vienen para aca en este momento -le dijo señalando a las manes que venian caminando a paso normal

-¿ellas son tus amigas? -le pregunto flash

-si, ellas...uff! -no pudo seguir ya que pinkie se le avalanzo encima tirandola al suelo -pinkie ¿que haces? -dijo parandose de vuelta

-pues te saludo dah' -dijo pinkie quitandosele de encima -uuuy flash ya llego -se le tiro encima a flash

-nooo ! -grito el

-hola, yo me llamo pinkie y seremos grandes amigos -dijo abrazandolo fuertemente

-¡pinkie! eso no lo hacen las damas -dijo quitando de encima a pinkie y saludando-¿que tal? yo me llamo rarity -dijo con su elegancia

-yo soy applejack -dijo la misma con su tipico acento

-yo soy ¡la asombrosa y genial RAINBOW DASH! -dijo la misma volando por los aires

-yo soy fluttershy... -dijo timidamente la pegaso amarilla escondida detras de applejack

-es un gusto -dijo flash amablemente

-¿como sabias de flash? -le pregunto twilight a pinkie

-fue de la vez en el imperio de cristal ¿recuerdas? dije que el te recordaba al chico con guitarra que te... -twilight le tapo la boca con el casco

-cambiando de tema...oye rainbow ¿sabes a quien mas invite a la fiesta? -le dijo twilight picaramente a rainbow

-¿a quien cerebrito? -le dijo tomandola y levantandola

-¡bajame!¡bajame! -dijo twilight desesperandose por la altura

-por favor twilight, eres una alicornio y apenas sabes levantarte unos metros -le dijo rainbow burlandose

-¡si no me bajas no puedo decirte! -le dijo tratando de que la baje

-descuide princesa -flash subio a gran velocidad y tomo a twilight como un rayo dejando a las yeguas bocabiertas

-¡hey! eso no se vale -dijo rainbow de cascos cruzados

-¿estas mejor? -le dijo flash a twilight quien estaba paralisada por el acto

-mmm si gracias...-sacudio la cabeza-¡rainbow dash ven aqui en este instante!

-¡no quiero! -dijo rainbow haciendo puchero

-entonces no te dire que soarin vendra para la fiesta -le dijo la alicornio chantageandola para que baje

-¡¿que?! ¿soarin vendra? -dijo bajando inmediatamente y con tono emocionado -digo...cool

-ja! -se burlo twilight -te gusta soarin, te gusta soarin -empezo a cantar

-¿y que? a ti te gusta...-twilight le tapo la boca con el casco y a la vez golpiandola -auch, ok no te pongas agresiva -dijo rainbow sobandose la boca

-¿dijiste soarin? ¿el wonderbolt? -pregunto flash parando la "pelea"

-si ¿por?

-yo lo conosco, es mi mejor amigo hace tanto no lo veo

-¡cool! -dijo rainbow volviendo al aire -bueno fue un gusto, pero debo irme a trabajar -y asi rainbow se fue dejando un rayo arcoiris detras de ella

-¡regresa rainbow! agh tramposa...-dijo twilight porque conocia lo floja que era rainbow -ya que, vamos! debemos decorar

En el castillo...

-YUPI! -grito pinkie -hay mucho espacio! -terminando con eco por estar en un gran salon

-ustedes planeen todo, yo ire con flash a mostrarle su habitacion -dijo twilight pasandole una caja con globos, serpentinas, etc. a pinkie

-claro! -le dijo todos colectivamente

-ven flash

-te sigo...

-oye, no tengo idea de el porque de pinkie al invitarte si apenas te he visto una que otra vez -le decia twilight subiendo la escalera al lado de flash

-menos yo, pero igual acepto con gusto

-hablando de eso ¿porque aceptaste si apenas me conoces?

-bueno...pense que talvez podriamos ser amigos, ademas ¿porque rechazar una fiesta? mas aun si es de pinkie pie, una de las ponis fiesteras mas conocidas de equestria -le respondio flash un poco nervioso

-claro...-llegaron -bueno aqui es, cualquier cosa me llamas

-¿no tienes mucamas o sirvientes?

-si pero solo para labores generales, mis necesidades las atiendo yo no me gusta que me traten diferente. Como siempre digo "ningun poni es mejor que nadie" -dijo twilight retirandose

-¡espera! twilight...

-¿si? -le dijo parando

-*vamos flash dicelo, no te va a morder* -penso flash -yo...mmm...bajare de inmediato a ayudar -dijo nervioso

-claro?...

-¡idiota! -se reprocho a si mismo

-¿que? -dijo twilght volteando a el

-¡nada! -dijo y posteriormente entro rapidamente a su habitacion

-¿ok? -termino twilight bajando

-¡listo! -dijo pinkie mostrando todo listo

**se que esta corto, pero el proximo capitulo es el mejor y me dejo llorando tuve que escuchar musica triste por media hora para escribirlo.**

**spoiler:-perdon! -se le tiro encima abrazandolo ...**

**los dejo con la intriga...ok no .Ultima cosa esto fue despues de la cuarta temporada pero no paso rainbow rocks.**

**bye... (lloro como loca por ustedes)**


	3. dia de confeciones

-¿terminaron? ¿como lo lograron tan pronto?

-fue bastante rapido con el cañon de fiestas de pinkie -dijo spike

-supongo que esta bien...-dijo twilight con una notable decaides

-¿que te pasa terroncito? -es obvio quien dijo eso (para los lerdos: applejack)

-nada -dijo twilight bajando la mirada

-vamos, dinos querida sabes que solo queremos ayudarte -le dijo rarity

-suspiro-¿prometen no contarlo? -en ese momento bajaba flash, pero al escuchar se escondio

-prometido -dijeron todas menos spike quien ya sabia lo que le pasaba

-ok -suspiro -...

-*¿que le pasara?* -se preguntaba flash en su escondite

-me gusta...flash sentry -dijo twilight tristemente, mientras flash estaba paralisado en su escondite

-que bien querida, pero ¿porque estas triste? -le pregunto rarity

-es complicado...yo no queria que viniera

-¿porque? -preguntaron todas

-es que...cuando fui al universo alterno, me enamore del flash de alli...y desde entonces no lo he olvidado -dijo twilight melancolicamente

-que pena, el portal esta cerrado -dijo fluttershy -¿quizas en cuanto tiempo mas se volvera a abrir?

-twilight suspiro -lo extraño tanto -dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas

-*¿se enamoro de mi otro yo? ¿y de mi? que confuso...* -penso mientras la miraba con lastima

-pero lo tienes aqui, no debes lamentarte -le dijo applejack

-es peor, porque el me recuerda al otro el ¡agh que confuso! -dijo twilight

-descuida te ayudaremos -dijo rarity

-perdon por invitarlo twi, no sabia el dolor que te causaba verlo -dijo pinkie poniendose seria (que mello xD)

-no importa, solo espero que nos la pasemos genial en la fiesta -dijo tratando de sonreir para no preocupar a sus amigas. Entonces flash bajo...

-mmm twilight debo decirte algo -le dijo volado hacia ella

-dime

-yo me ire devuelta al imperio

-¿porque? -le dijo en tono triste

-porque...mi madre me envio una carta diciendo que estaba enferma -flash mintio para irse y no molestar mas a twilight ni hacerla sentir mal, ya que era lo que menos queria hacer

-supongo, que siendo algo tan importante debes ir -dijo twilight con el mismo tono

-si

-pues, te ire a dejar a la estacion

-gracias -se retiraron

Con las manes menos rainbow y spike (floja)...

-pobre twilight -dijo fluttershy

-es tan triste! -grito pinkie llorando a mares

Con twilight y flash en la estacion de trenes...

-perdon por hacerte venir -dijo twilight decaida, tanto que parecia enferma

-no, yo lamento tener que irme antes -dijo abrazandola haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran levemente, pero sin separarse pues se sentian tan seguros, calidos y mejor juntos hasta que twilight se separo

-debo irme al castillo, adios...-dijo llendose con cabeza baja y mucho mas decaida, parecia que se desmayaria

-¡espera! -flash la detuvo y corrio a ella -no me ire

-¿porque? -dijo twilight con el mismo animo

-flash suspiro -escuche lo que le dijiste a tus amigas -twilight se sorprendio un poco pero siguio su camino

-¿y que? -se sentia triste, como si se hubiera casado con la soledad misma

-no te vallas porfavor -le rogo flash mientras la trataba de alcanzar

-deseguro ahora me encuentras una loca desalmada por amar a un humano y ademas querer desinvitarte a la fiesta sin razon -empezo a llorar

-flash sentia como si cada lagrima fuese un cuchillaso en el corazon- yo te amo...-le dijo flash parando y bajando la cabeza

-¿que? -dijo twilight parando y llendo donde estaba el pegaso

-lo que oiste, siempre te ame no solo desde el encuentro en el imperio, yo siempre te observaba en canterlot pero no queria que te distrajeras de tus estudios por un tonto como yo. Siempre supe que harias grandes cosas -le dijo pasandole el casco por debajo del ojo y secandole las lagrimas.

-perdon! -se le tiro encima abrazandolo y llorando desesperadamente ya que nunca se habia desahogado de ese amor que sintio, mientras flash solo la consolaba y le correspondia el abrazo.

-¿porque? -le dijo mirandola

-por portarme asi nunca debi haberte querido negar, ademas por ser una tonta al nunca haberte notado antes

-talvez no soy un guitarrista de otra dimension, pero se que te amo y no me importa si tu no a mi...yo siempre lo hare

-si..si te amo -le dijo antes de que se mirasen a los ojos y fijasen su amor con un tierno y largo beso.

-¡twilight, detenlo! -gritaban las manes con spike corriendo hasta que los vieron besandose sin importarles nada y con los ojos cerrados

-¡si! -dijo spike -tengo un nuevo compañero masculino -en ese momento se separaron sonrojados por lo ocurrido y con las miradas perdidas en la del otro

-parece que twilight no lo dejo irse, despues de todo -dijo applejack sonriendo por lo ocurrido en ese momento los dos voltearon a verlas mientras se reian de las tortolos sonrojados separandose de inmediato

-en serio los siento twilight -dijo flash, sin embargo twilight solo se limito a abrazarlo delicadamente por un rato

-no hay para que disculpar, volvamos al castillo ya es de noche -asi todos se fueron tranquilamente, twilight iba pensativa no estaba diferente a flash; se sentian extraños, solo pensaban en ese bello beso que tuvieron hace unos minutos

mente de twilight: *fue vergonsoso ¿pero porque no me siento avergonzada? ¿sera porque me descargue el dolor con la llorada, el abrazo y el...beso?*

mente de flash:*sus labios son muy suaves y dulces...¿que pensara? ¿estara enojada? espero no me odie...*

-bueno nosotras nos despedimos aqui -dijo rarity

-¡esperen! olvide decirles que tambien vendran fancy pants, caramel y bicmac-dijo pinkie mientras las yeguas se sonrojaban

-¡que bien! -dijeron las tres y salieron disparadas a sus hogares extremadamente sonrojadas

-adios chicos! lalalala -se despidio pinkie para despues irse saltando y tarareando

-vamos a dormir, ya es tarde -dijo spike abriendo la puerta

-buenas noches chicos -dijo twilight subiendo y entrando a la habitacion mas grande la cual era la principal, la mas lujosa, con cama matrimonial (^-^ cuidado! xD) y con un balcon por el que se veia todo ponyville.

-¿spike tu no dormiras? -le pregunto flash al bebe dragon

-si, solo comere un sandwish de gemas (invencion mia ewe) y me ire enseguida a la cama

-te veo mañana amiguito -termino flash subiendo

**mañana subire el siguiente yay! talvez lo alargue un poco mas llendo mas alla de la fiesta siendo el titulo solo una referencia**

**me llaman para dormir (que odiosos -_-) **

**bye!**


	4. depresiones futuras

Media noche...

twilight se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el inmenso balcon lila. Se quedo dormida alli, ya que no podia acomodarse en su cama. Cuando desperto sintio los pajaros cantar y el sol levantado por celestia en su rostro, era como despertarse de la forma mas apacible del mundo.

-bostezo -tuve una noche pesada, por lo menos logre conciliar el sueño al final -entro a la habitacion y spike no estaba su canasta-cama -¿donde estara? -entonces miro el reloj y eran las nueve de la mañana -aaaahhhhh!

En la cocina spike y flash tomaban desayuno hasta que escucharon el estronduoso grito de la alicornio. Spike fue acompañado del semental a ver a twilight, cuando llegaron la yegua le grito a spike.

-SPIKE! -le grito twilight molesta

-¿que te pasa?

-¿por que no me despertaste?

-no quize, anoche note que te costo mucho dormirte y no me atrevi a levantarte tan temprano como habitualmente lo haces -le respondio spike un poco asustado

-suspiro -perdon, no crees que?...

-¿que te haga el desayuno? -twilight asintio con la cabeza -¡enseguida! -y bajo como un rayo

-flash..,¿podrias..no se? ¿bajar? me quiero bañar

-oh! claro

veinte minutos despues...

-se ve delicioso spike, gracias -le dijo twilight sentandose en la mesa

-no es nada -dijo spike orgulloso de su trabajo

-¿no comeran?

-nosotros desayunamos temprano, tu come tranquila -le dijo flash

-gracias...

-quisiera hablar contigo en la fiesta twilight, en privado...-twilight se ahogo con el te

-cof, cof ¿porque? -dijo mientras spike le pegaba en el lomo para desahogarla

-alli te digo, yo saldre un rato a caminar y...pensar -se fue

-ok -suspiro -*esto es muyyyy confuso*

-oye twi? -le spike sacandola de sus pensamientos

-¿que? si, dime spike

-te vas a casar con el? -le dijo picaramente logrando que twilight se volviera a ahogar

-¿por que preguntas eso?

-es que como ayer se estaban besando...

-eso fue un accidente -dijo seriamente

-no te la creo

-haz lo que quieras, yo voy a ver a rarity me dijo que nos haria vestidos a todas para la fiesta

-¿en un solo dia?

-al parecer tuvo la ayuda de swetie belle -dijo twilight retirandose -gracias

-que te valla bien!

En la boutique carrusel...

-quedate quieta rainbow...-le reprocho rarity a la pegaso cian

-pero es molesto!

-¿te quieres ver bien o no?

-agh! -se quedo tranquila. Ya todas tenian sus vestidos listos y puestos menos twilight y dicha pegaso

-hola chicas -dijo twilight entrando a la casa de la modista

-¡hola twi! -le dijeron todas

-¿esta listo mi vestido rarity?

-¿que pregunta es esa? claro, ¡ven aqui! -rarity le puso su vestido, era celeste con detalles plateados en el escote y en donde termina la tela (a los "pies" -_-) y en el cabello terminaba con una hermosa tiara de diamantes lila claro y otros mas oscuros -¿te gusta?

-claro rarity, ¿y la tiara? ¿de donde la sacaste? -le dijo sacandose y viendola

-la mando la princesa celestia, dijo que era porque como tienes tu castillo nuevo debes tener estilo nuevo

-supongo... -dijo twilight sintiendose un poco incomoda por la nueva tiara (por si algunos no saben, las tiaras son coronas de mujer) -se ven genial chicas

-gracias twilight -dijeron las cinco

-y...dime terroncito ¿como vas con lo de flash? -le pregunto applejack

-¡¿te pidio que seas su poni especial?! -le dijo pinkie con ojos de corazon

-no pinkie, a penas nos hablamos -suspiro en tono de cansancio -quiere que hablemos en la fiesta.

-uuuu, talvez no sea algo malo alomejor solo quiere...bueno, hablar simplemente -dijo fluttershy

-adios chicas, debo pensar un poco -se saco el vestido y la tiara

-twilight la tiara es tuya -le dijo rarity poniendose -y venia esta nota tambien -le paso la nota a twilight

_querida twilight_

_te mando la tiara nueva, se que no querras aceptarla o simplemente solo la usaras para eventos formales, pero te pido no solo como princesa sino como tu amiga y mentora que la uses todo el tiempo, es muy importante para mi._

_atte. princesa celestia_

-que decia twi? -le pregunto pinkie

-agh...que debo usar la tiara todo el tiempo -se la puso y se fue

Flash estaba en el las afueras de ponyville recostado en el pasto sin saber que pensar ¿deberia pedirle a twilight que sea su novia o solo dejarla como una simple amiga mas? era muy confuso para el, en eso sintio que un pegaso aterriso frente a el.

-flash, amigo hace siglos que no te veo -le saludo el pegaso de crin azul, pelaje cian y ojos esmeralda; flash se paro.

-asi es soarin estoy feliz de verte -se volvio a recostar pero a pesar de lo que dijo, no se le notaba muy feliz

-¿que pasa? -le pregunto recostandose a su lado

-nada

-flash, te conosco y se que algo tienes ¿que es?

-suspiro -me enamore de la princesa twilight -le dijo flash rapidamente

-eso ya lo sabia, tu me lo contaste cuando vivias en canterlot ¿recuerdas?

-si pero ahora es diferente

-¿de que tipo de diferencia estamos hablando? -le pregunto soarin serio

-me bese ayer con ella

-uuuuu eso es malo amigo, a menos que te lo haya permitido

-si lo hizo

-¿entonces cual es el problema?

-la escuche cuando hablaba con sus amigas

-¿y que dijo?

-dijo que estaba enamorada de mi... -dijo sin terminar pero soarin lo interrumpio

-eso es genial! -flash le tapo la boca con el casco

-dejame terminar, ella estaba enamorada de mi...pero de otro yo, de otra dimension aparte de que se puso muy triste al explicar que yo le recordaba a el y eso le causaba mucho dolor

-¿y que hiciste?

-me trate de ir...pero no termino bien

-cuentamelo

-cuando fuimos los dos a la estacion ella estaba practicamente destrozada despues de hablar un poco...empezo a llorar, yo sentia como si las lagrimas fueran cuchillos atravezandome el pecho

-que intenso

-en fin, supongo que estas aqui por la fiesta de pinkie ¿o me equivoco? -le dijo flash

-pues si, supones bien .Me invito ayer y vine temprano para pedirle a rarity un traje

-entonces, ¿que esperamos? ¡vamos! -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-no tienes traje ¿verdad? -dijo soarin de forma seria

-nopie

-vamos

En la boutique carrusel...

-¡que te quedes quieta rainbow dash! -se escucho el grito de rarity a la pegaso

-creo que se estan preparando -dijo soarin -no deberiamos molestar

-no seas timido -lo tomo de la cola arrastrandolo y tocando la puerta

-¡pase!

-¡soarin! -dijo rainbow para despues quedarse petrificada en donde rarity la vestia

-ves que no era tan dificil, perdon chicos ESTA SEÑORITA no se quedaba quieta -la reprocho rarity

-no te preocupes rarity, veniamos a pedirte un favor si no es molestia

-para nada ¿quieren trajes? ¿cierto?

-si -dijeron los dos a la vez

diez minutos despues...

-¡soarin! ¡quedate quieto! -le gritaba la modista

-molesta!

-¿quieres que te ayude o no?

-bueno -se quedo quieto y con cara de perrito regañado mientras flash se reia estando ya vestido

-¡¿y tu de que te ries?! -le dijo soarin molesto, entonces todas las chicas empezaron a explotar de la risa -que graciosas -dijo el mismo con sarcasmo

Con twilight...(en el castillo)

-hola twi ¿como te fue con el vestido? -dijo spike bajando y recibiendo a la alicornio lila

-suspiro- la princesa celestia me mando esta corona nueva

-que linda

-supongo que si

-y...¿no te la quitaras como de costumbre?

-no puedo, esta es una corona permanente...osea, no me la puedo quitar

-que mal, pero no te desanimes en una hora es la fiesta

-es cierto...¡se me quedo el vestido en casa de rarity! adios spike, enseguida regreso -dijo saliendo galopando rapidamente

En la boutique se escuchaban los gritos de rarity...

-¿en serio rainbow todavia no se viste? -se decia a si misma entrando de golpe

-¿que pasa querida? te ves agotada -le dijo rarity peleando con soarin y dash por vestirlos

-a...mi...se...me quedo el vestido -dijo agitada

-toma -flash le paso un vaso con agua el cual twilight tomo rapidamente sin darse cuenta de que el se lo habia dado

-gracias...-entonces lo noto -¿flash? ¿que haces aqui? -dijo aun un poco agitada

-vine por un traje...linda tiara -dijo un poco sonrojado

-gracias

-ten twi, aqui esta tu vestido -le dijo rarity dandoselo con su magia

-te lo agradesco...adios, debo ir a arreglarme

-¿porque no te que quedas? yo te ayudo con el maquillaje y demas.

-n-no gracias rarity, yo puedo arreglarme, ademas se supone que sea la celebrada deberia estar alli cuando lleguen los demas -dijo twilight bastante roja, nerviosa y con una sonrisa nerviosa -bueno ¡adios! -derrepente sale volando dejando un rayo lila y rosa detras de ella, ademas de dejar a todos bocabiertos por el acto

-wow -dijeron todos a la vez

-cuando se siente miedo y nerviosismo todo es posible...-decia rarity en susurro

-¿que dices rarity? -le dijo fluttershy

-que a twilight le paso eso por estar nerviosa cariño

-¿porque lo habra estado? -dijo pinkie saliendo de la nada

-¿por quien creen? -miro de reojo a flash quien aun estaba mirando el rayo rosa y lila dejado por la princesa de la amistad

-espero que esto no termine mal -dijo fluttershy en tono triste

-yo igual -dijeron las otras cuatro a su lado

-bueno, ahora hay que revisar los detalles ¡todas a peinarse! -dijo la yegua blanca

En el castillo...

Twilight entro por una ventana cerrando las cortinas, la puerta con llave y cualquier otro espacio por el cual pudiera entrar algo o alguien. Spike subio a limpiar la dicha habitacion pero no pudo entrar.

-twilight ¿estas alli?

-¡dejame!

-abre -dijo spike mientras forcejeaba la puerta, entonces un escudo color rosa lo alejo

-¡o no! debo llamar a las chicas

**continuara...**

**me gusto la trama de este pero me siento extraña escribiendolo, ya que me recuerda a un pasado tenido con "alguien" ¡que importa!**

**quisiera hacerles una pregunta:**

**-¿que creen que le paso o le pasara a twilight?**

**bueno...es todo por hoy, talvez no actualise el fin de semana ya que tengo fiesta o...¿quien sabe?**

**bye!**


	5. despierta!

**perdon por la tardansa, aqui esta el fic! ^-^**

Spike fue corriendo a la boutique carrusel donde estaban las manes, soarin y flash.

-¡chicos!...¡twilight!...¡mal! -dijo muy cansado

-spike cariño respira hondo y nos cuentas -le dijo rarity y el dragon obedecio

-yo iba a limpiar la habitacion de twilight, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta la senti llorando, yo trate de abrir pero hizo un escudo de magia y ustedes saben que NADIE puede superar la magia de twilight ¡ayudenme! -relato el dragon desesperado

-¿¡que hizo que?! -dijeron las manes

-¿que pasa? no es grave, solo llamemos a las princesas -dijo flash

-no flash, no lo entiendes twilight es INSUPERABLE en la magia, nadie puede con ella en ese aspecto -le dijo spike, todos asintieron con la cabeza

-¿que hacemos?

-facil, hay que tratar de convenserla de que deshaga el hechizo -dijo spike

-¡vamos! -dijo pinkie -¡a salvar a nuestra magica amiga!

Todos salieron corriendo hacia el castillo, cuando llegaron notaron que el escudo se agrando y cubrio toda la estructura. Twilight estaba en el balcon con la mirada perdida y apunto de caer al vacio.

-¡twilight! ¡para con esto de inmediato! -twilight se acercaba poco a poco a la orilla del balcon

-chicas!, yo se lo que le pasa -dijo fluttershy

-¡dilo!

-twilight esta pasando por una depresion

-pero, ¡nadie se mata por una depresion! -dijo rainbow

-exacto, pero ella es una alicornio y ellos tienen diferentes reacciones a las enfermedades, ¡spike! ¿recuerdas cuando se resfrio?

-es verdad, cuando se resfrio parecia un zombie -respondio spike comiendose las uñas

-lo ven! ¡hay que sacarla de alli antes de que se tire del balcon! -grito fluttershy

-¡vamos! futtershy, soarin, flash, ahora conmigo vamos a tratar de que entre en razón -los cuatro pegasos volaron hasta quedar en frente de twilight solo que ella no los tomaba en cuenta, parecia una estatua y no hablaba, tenia la cara empapada en lagrimas

-¡twilight! amiga porfavor reacciona, sabemos que te sientes mal pero no cometas una locura! -dijo fluttershy mientras soarin y flash golpeaban el escudo sin exito

-¡es inutil, el escudo es demaciado fuerte! -dijo flash, entonces se acerco a twilight -porfavor no lo hagas -suspiro- no soportaria perderte -sin embargo twilight no prestaba atencion solo miraba el suelo inexpresivamente.

-¡ya es tarde flash, debiste haberlo dicho antes! -le grito soarin mientras seguia golpeando el escudo con dash

-¿que hacemos? tiene todo el castillo cubierto -dijo fluttershy

-¡ya se! necesito varias palas ¡cavaremos por debajo del escudo! -dijo flash -solo espero que funcione -dijo mirando a twilight

Diez minutos de cavar...todos pasaron por debajo (incluso rarity)

-muy bien ahora hay que bajarla de ahi -dijo rainbow -vamos chicos, pegasos siganme y los otros suban por el castillo

-¡entendido! -dijeron todos

-soarin trato de bajarla pero no pudo, parecia una estatua pegada alli -no se puede esta pegada

-fluttershy se le hacerco al oido a flash -¡¿que!? no puedo hacer eso

-flash no hay otra opción, si quieres salvarla debes hacerlo

-suspiro -esta bien ¡voy!

flash se le acerco y le trato de hablar -twilight porfavor escuchame, esto es mi culpa nunca te dije lo que sentia debi hacerlo pero no tuve el valor ¿podrias perdonarme? -la alicornio no respondio y siguio con su mirada fria e inexpresiva

-¡tendras que usar el ultimo recurso! -le dijo fluttershy desde un poco mas abajo

este se le acerco a twilight y le beso lentamente, pero en vez de despertar ella se desmayo y cayo a los brazos de flash -¡ya la tengo!

Se la llevaron inmediatamente a su habitacion y fluttershy la reviso, le medio la temperatura y le hizo una revision digna de un prestigioso doctor

-oye fluttershy ¿como supiste que hacer? -le pregunto soarin

-yo estudie medicina unos años cuando mas joven, pero no me gusto eso de tener que ver sangre y tripas, asi que lo deje -explico la pegaso amarilla

-pues, que bien haberte tenido ¿como esta? -dijo flash incorporandose a la conversacion

-esta bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso y una buena conversacion contigo

-entiendo -en eso twilight empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente

-¿donde estoy? -pregunto un poco adormilada, todos salieron como un rayo dejando a flash solo con la princesa -¿flash? -el estaba mudo ya que no hace mucho la habia besado, aunque seguramente ella no recordaba nada.

-estas en..en tu habitacion -dijo un poco nervioso

-y ¿que me paso? agh! me duele la cabeza -se froto la cabeza con un casco

-no te esfuerzes en hablar, yo te explico -se sento en el suelo (why? 0.o) y empezo a explicarle todo lo que hizo y como la salvaron -y bueno...yo te salve...besandote -termino muy nervioso

-twilight estaba muda y muy avergonzada por aquello -gracias...por favor dile a mis amigas que llamen a todos los invitados de la fiesta, no la cancelare -dijo en un tono mas frio de lo habitual

-pero, twilight estas muy debil

-te pido respeto, yo soy una princesa y debes respetar mis decisiones, ahora por favor sal de aqui e informale a mis amigas acerca de esto -le reto en forma autoritaria y muy fria

-¡no! me vas a escuchar, pero me escuchas bien. Esto te lo causaste por MI culpa y no quiero que te vuelva a pasar, asi que quiero terminar este tema de una vez por todas -dijo flash firmemente mientras twilight lo miraba con cara de potra reprochada

-¿¡que quieres que hablemos?! ¡¿quieres que te diga que me gustas?! ¡lo dire! ¡me gustas! ¡te amo! ¡te quiero! ¡estoy enamorada de ti! ¿¡feliz?! -grito twilight furiosa pero no pudo seguir ya que flash la beso en la boca

-yo igual, arreglate le dire a las chicas que la fiesta no se cancela -flash se fue despreocupadamente dejando a twilight paralisada y confundida

-*¿que acaba de pasar?* -penso para si misma con cara de wtf

**en serio, perdon por tardar tanto pero aqui me tienen, y seguro diran "empezo otro fic y no actualiso hace dias este" pues me diculpo pero este ya lo estoy terminando de cierta forma, diria que le quedan unos dos o tres capitulos para el final. Me alegro un poco saber que no quieren que acabe con el fic. hize una pregunta por las reviews de otro de fics del cual no me acuerdo cual fue pero la pregunta era ¿cuando quieren el especial de navidad de "te recuedo"? ¿mañana u hoy?, queda en sus manos.**

**feliz navidad y...(no se xD) bye!**


	6. resolviendoo no?

Ya era de noche en ponyville, todos estaban arreglados para la fiesta que pinkie pie habia organizado, apesar de haber tenido muchos inconvenientes en los preparativos twilight no quizo cancelarla.

-¿cuanto mas va a tardar la cerebrito? -pregunto rainbow

-¡rainbow! te hemos dicho que no la llames asi, ademas acaba de salir de una depresion, es obvio que se va a demorar -le dijo applejack

-agh! me aburren

Entonces se sintio la puerta de la habitacion de twilight y pinkie tomo un microfono con la punta de su melena.

-¡todos saluden a la princesa de la amistad! -anuncio mientras twilight bajaba la escalera en expresion seria -¡disfruten amigos! ¡celebramos la llegada del castillo de nuestra amiga!

-les agradesco a todos por venir, amigos... -dijo twilight para despúes acercarse a flash con expresion seria -¿que necesitabas hablar?

-ven, vallamos afuera un rato. Si no te molesta claro

-no, no me molesta -twilight siguio a flash fuera del castillo y la fiesta, se sentaron en la escalera de la entrada y empezaron a hablar

-twilight...solo quiero hacerte una pregunta...-dijo un poco triste

-dime

-¿porque no quieres aceptar que te amo y tu me amas?

-twilight empezo a llorar un poco -no..no lo se, no quiero herirte ni menos romperte el corazon de alguna forma estupida como...

-¿como que? -la trato de abrazar con el ala, pero ella se separo un poco

-como...como me hizo el no poder ver mas al otro tu -se echo a llorar encima del pegaso

-pero...piensa que yo nunca te dejare, nunca te dejaria y ademas eso no es culpa de nadie -twilight se levanto y se seco las lagrimas

-no lo se...es algo...debo pensarlo -se levanto pero flash la paro con un casco

-por favor, te...te necesito -el empezo a llorar -pensaba darte esto en unos dias...pero ya que me voy hoy, solo tenlo -le paso una cajita

-¿que es?

-algo que me dio rarity, para ti -twilight abrio la cajita cuando flash entro de vuelta a la fiesta

-era un anillo con un pequeño diamante lila -dice...dice algo -twilight afino la vista y leyo en el grabado que habia dentro del anillo -"te necesito", perdon -entro a la fiesta y todos la vieron con cara de ¿y?

-¿que? -pregunto twilight

-el anillo querida -le dijo rarity con una gran sonrisa

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿no leiste todo no es asi?

-si lo lei -rarity tomo una lupa y empezo a leerle

-"querida twilight se que te causo dolor, pero me gustaria que transformes ese dolor en alegria casandote conmigo ¿ma aceptarias?" -seguian con sus miradas

-¡¿como pude ser tan tonta?! ¿donde esta?

-no lo se, crei que estaba contigo

-debo ir a buscarlo

-¡yay! ¡boda en camino! ahhhhh! ¡tengo mucho que conseguir! -gritaba pinkie despues de que twilight salio.

Fuera del castillo con twilight, ella se quitaba el vestido y todo el maquillaje en un lago que estaba cerca de alli.

-¿como pude ser tan... -se estiro en el pasto que habia al lado del lago -ya no se que pensar de mi misma

-¿me buscabas? -dijo flash recostandose a su lado

-si, perdon, es lo unico que se me ocurre decir, no se que pienses de mi ahora pero a mi no se me ocurre nada mas que perdon, por...por todo -se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que flash le siguio

-no te odio ni nada, solo te amo y nada me hara cambiar de opinion -la abrazo solo que esta vez twilight no se separo, sino que se acurruco en el.

-acepto

-¿que? -dijo desconcertado

-si me caso contigo

-gracias...

Se durmieron alli abrazados toda la noche, claro que los fueron a buscar pero no quisieron perturbarlos y los dejaron ahi...

**olisss, perdon por hacerlo tan corto, solo es que queria terminar con ese estupido drama de que twilight no lo aceptaba ¡aqui lo tienen! boda futura. A no ser...¡no se que pasara! ¿mi desquisiada mente dejara que esta hermosa boda pase? no lo se :p.**

**en fin...buenas noches/dias/mañanas o lo que sea**

**bye!**


	7. hermanos y padres

Era dia domingo (dia despues de la fiesta) twilight estaba en el jardin relajandose, cuando llega rarity.

-hola twilight

-hola rarity, ¿que haces aqui?

-nada...solo vine a preguntarte sobre ¿ya decidiste quien hara tu vestido de novia?

-ja, tranquilizate

-pero...

-no te preocupes por eso, obviamente seras tu ademas...

-SI! -grito rarity sacando a twilight de su relajacion -lo siento ¿que decias?

-bueno...antes de que me interrumpieras te iba a decir que hoy iremos al imperio de cristal a avisarle a cadance y shining armor, ademas me gustaria que la ceremonia se realize alli -le respondio twilight volviendo a su estado de relajacion

-que bien, ¿ya le dijiste a flash?

-claro, ya lo hable con el en la mañana y en dos horas nos vamos

-que bien, me alegra que se pongan de acuerdo .Recuerda que cuando vuelvas debes ir a ver tu vestido -dijo rarity emocionada

-claro

Rarity se retiro, una hora y cuarenta minutos despues llego flash ya que pinkie se lo llevo para ver los preparativos, pastel y decoraciones.

-¡twilight! ¿estas lista? -le grito desde la entrada del castillo

-¡voy en seguida! -se paro y cuando lo vio en la entrada estaba distraido, asi que aprovecho para asustarlo por detras -¿que piensas? -dijo tocandole el hombro por detras, solo para que este saltara de susto

-me asustaste -dijo regulando su respiracion

-lo siento, ya enserio ¿en que piensas? -dijo tomando su alborja y empezando a caminar al lado de flash hacia la estacion

-¿en que mas? pues en ti -dijo este haciendo que twilight se sonroje

-gracias... -cuando llegaron twilight miro el lugar un poco nostalgica

-¿que pasa?

-nada, es solo que recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos, hace unos dias y...recuerdo mi estupidez

-nada de lamentos, vamonos el tren ya va a partir

-cierto

Tres horas de aburridisimo viaje en tren despues...

-el imperio se ve hermoso -dijo twilight contemplando todo en la entrda de dicho lugar

-igual que tu

-ya basta...-dijo twilight bromeando

-en serio, eres hermosa

-jajaja, te vuelves un poco cursi

-¿te molesta?

-para nada

Entonces twilight vio a shining armor y corrio a abrazarlo -¡hermano!

-twilie, no me avisaste que vendrias...¿que haces con el? -señalo a flash sentry que estaba sin armadura, ya qe twilight se lo habia pedido

-yo...mejor lo hablamos en el castillo con cadance -le dijo un poco nerviosa, flash se le acerco al oido

-te dije que debi haberme puesto la armadura

-no, de una u otra manera se van a enterar y confio en que cadance evite que shining te mate -dijo twilight en susurro

-¿que pasa alla atras? -pregunto shining levantando una ceja

-nada! -dijeron los dos separandose

En la sala del trono...

-¡twilight! -grito cadance parandose

-cadance! -entonces se abrazaron e hicieron su "saludo especial"

-rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar! -dijeron ambas haciendo un extraño baile

-¿que necesitas twi? -le pregunto cadance

-bueno...necesito tu ayuda -se le acerco al oido -nfhjfhvsnj shining ehdjnfn detenerlo

-le guiño un ojo -ohhhh, ya entendi -entonces lanzo un hechizo que supuestamente no hizo nada -listo

-te lo agradesco

-¿alguien me puede explicar que pasa aqui? -pregunto shining

-bueno...flash ¿podrias venir? -dijo twilight

-ok -se acerco un poco temeroso

-ahora si, queria decir que...me voy a casar con el -le apunto a flash con una sonrisa

-¡que bien twilight! ¿no es maravilloso shining? -entonces shining se le tiro encima a flash solo que un escudo celeste cielo aparecio alrededor de el

-para eso era el escudo -dijo cadance

-gracias -dijo flash con cara de susto total al ver a shining por fuera del escudo tratando de matarlo

-¡shining armor! ¡ya basta ! -le grito cadance -por favor, pidele una disculpa a flash sentry por tu muy mal comportamiento

-agh -entonces cadance desactivo el escudo -perdon, espero seamos buenos amigos -dijo de mala gana

-se lo agradesco señor, es un gran honor que me acepte -dijo un poco temeroso

-una cosa mas -dijo twilight interrumpiendo

-¿ahora que? ¿me vas a decir que estas embarazada? -dijo shining, para que despues cadance le pegara con el casco en la cabeza

-¡¿que?! no -dijo twilight -queria decirles que si no seria mucha molestia hacer la boda aqui

-claro que no twilight, sera un honor que planees tu boda aqui -le dijo cadance -¿no es asi shining?

-claro, ¡genial! -dijo con sarcasmo

-vengan vamos a escoger una habitacion -cadance los guio hacia la salida dejando a shining con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa

-cadance ¿a que te refieres con "escoger" una habitacion? -dijo twilight

-bueno...supongo que querran compartir una habitacion -twilight y flash se miraron con cara de ¿what?

-supongo... -dijo flash

-¡que bien! ¡aqui! -los dejo solos

-que bien que no hayas muerto -dijo twilight guardando sus cosas en un cajon

-supongo...

-¿que pasa?

-nada, es solo que estaba pensando...

-¿en que?

-mi madre murio cuando era un potrillo, pero recuerdo que ella siempre me hablaba de que queria verme algun dia casado, supongo que su sueño se cumplio -respondio en un tono nostalgico

-yo no lo sabia...lo siento mucho

-no importa, por lo menos tengo a mi padre -esta vez lo dijo en tono molesto

-¿y donde esta?

-de seguro, en alguna escuela militar o algo por el estilo

-¿a que te refieres?

-agh, si recuerdas un poco yo soy un guardia ¿no?

-obvio que lo recuerdo

-bueno...mi padre es dueño de una escuela militar en cloudale, por eso me converti en guardia, desde pequeño el siempre me exigio y me forzaba a hacer trabajos pesados. Quize ser guardia para ganarme su respeto, pero...como vez eso no paso

-descuida, deseguro el esta muy orgulloso de ti -le dijo twilight cariñosamente

-gracias...

**¿les gusto? eso espero. hoy fue el dia mas ABURRIDO de mi corta vida, por eso (si no me equivoco) he actualisado mis tres fics **

**me va a dar una gran depresion, sus reviews me alegran mucho, si no quieren que me muera ¡ponganse a escribir! OKNO **

**bye!**


	8. planes

Al otro dia en el imperio de cristal, twilight estaba viendo los preparativos de la ceremonia, las flores, asientos, decoracion, etc .Lo unico que la tenia un poco inquieta era que flash estaba un tanto desanimado y muy distante.

-flash, cariño ¿estas bien?

-¿que? ah, si estoy bien -suspiro -¿sabes? ire a tomar una pequeña siesta, me duele la cabeza

-¿seguro que te sientes bien? no te ves muy animado

-no te preocupes, solo me siento un poco decaido, nada importante -se retiro tratando de parecer firme.

-pobre, me encantaria llamar a su padre...-tuvo una idea-¡spike! -spike llego redeado de ponis de cristal mientras le daban gemas en la boca.

-dime -dijo comiendo una gema azul

-agh, llegaste hoy en la mañana y ya te estas aprovechando

-¿quieres ayuda o darme un reproche? solo dimelo

-bueno...necesito que investigues si hay alguna escuela militar en cloudsale

-¿razón...

-eso no te incumbe, es algo personal

-¿es para rainbow dash? le serviria mucho un poco de disiplina -dijo con una mano en la barbilla

-no, no es para nadie ¿lo haras?

-claro ¡sigan al salvador hacia la biblioteca! -se fue con los ponis de cristal

-bueno, ya que termine con ese asunto ahora ire a ver a rarity, me dijo que estaria en el estudio que le asignaron para diseñar el vestido -se retiro

En el estudio de rarity...

-rarity ¿puedo pasar?

-¡nooo! ¡nadie puede ver el vestido si no es la novia! -le grito desde dentro

-rarity soy yo, twilight -entonces salio rarity

-¡twilight! ven a ver tu hermoso vestido

-la jalo dentro donde estaba todo hecho un desastre, hilos, cintas, agujas y diamantes tirados por todos lados y ni hablar de la apariencia de rarity -¿te gusta? -el vestido era blanco (obvio -_-) con detalles de estrellas y una diadema de diamantes lila claro

-es hermoso ¿crees que la princesa celestia me permita quitarme la tiara? esa diadema es hermosa

-¡espera! olvide la tiara -tiro la diadema -ahora si, esa tiara es mucho más hermosa que una simple diadema ¡no no no! nada de cosas simples y baratas en el dia de tu boda, eres princesa ¡mereces lo mejor!

-¿ok? ¿ya esta listo?

-mmmm, no aun le falta la doble costura y los detalles ¡ah! y ademas buscare unos lindos tacones

-¡no!...digo, no me gustan los tacones, solo unas balerinas bajas

-si asi lo deseas, buscare unas hermosas balerinas lila 'quieres que haga el traje de novio?

-le preguntare a flash, esa es decicion suya

-claro, su traje su decicion

-gracias -se retiro -*ire a ver a flash, espero no este muy mal* -entro en la habitacion y vio a flash recostado en la cama de lado y en completo silencio -¿estas bien?

-si, estoy bien no te preocupes -se levanto y se acerco a twilight

-porfavor, ven ayudame a organisar talvez asi te distrairas un poco

-no lo se...

-hazlo por mi -le beso la mejilla

-suspiro -ok, solo porque tu felicidad es lo más importante

-te lo agradesco

En el patio...

-veamos ¿flores?

-listas -dijo flash con una lista

-asientos?

-listos

-solo falta...

-¡twilight! ¡twilight! -grito spike mientras corria

-spike ¿que pasa?

-hice...lo que me pediste y encontre una escuela militar en cloudsdale

-¿que dijiste spike? -pregunto flash

-twilight me pidio que busque una escuela militar en cloudsdale, no tengo idea la razón

-jejeje, spike que gracioso yo nunca te pedi eso -le dijo twilight nerviosa

-si lo hiciste ¡mira! este libro dice que es dirigida por el general dusk firefly -le mostro un libro que decia eso

-¿dijiste general dusk firefly? -flash tomo el libro y vio la foto de su padre

-flash...yo

-no te molestes, no creo que quiera verme ni venir a la boda -le dio el libro a spike -ten, porfavor guardalo

-¿estas enfadado? -le pregunto twilight preocupada

-no, nunca me enojaria contigo, trataste de ayudar pero...no es necesario -le mostro una pequeña sonrisa -voy a ir a ver el pastel y la comida

-te acompaño

-no gracias ¿porque no vas a descansar? has estado muy ocupada

-supongo... -flash se le acerco y la beso en la boca

-¡que asco! -dijo spike poniendose una garra dentro de la boca simulando asco

-ja, esta bien me convenciste -se fue a su habitacion mientras flash fue a ver a applejack y los cocineros.

**¡todo se arregla con besos! :3 ja, olisss lamento haberlo hecho taaannn corto (no se que me pasa) no importa tratare de alargarlos lo mas que pueda. Ojala les haya gustado.**

**bye!**


	9. uno de dos

Twilight se fue a su habitacion dispuesta a tomar una siesta, pero en el camino se encontro con la princesa celestia y curiosamente a discord.

twilight: ¿princesa celestia?...discord

celestia: así es twilight, supe que te ibas a casar y quize venir a darte mis felicitaciones, a ti y a tu novio

discord: no sabia que te casabas de la nada -derepente aparecio muy maquillado y con vestido blanco muy horrendo

twilight: agradeceria mucho que no molestes a mi novio...esta un poco deprimido

celestia: ¿que ocurre twilight?

twilight: bueno...su padre, el general firefly es demasiado duro con el

celestia: yo lo conosco, tiene una escuela militar muy prestigiosa...perfecta para blueblood

twilight: la cosa es que el ha tratado de ganarse su respeto, pero...

celestia: lo entiendo, pero deberias ir a buscarlo

twilight: ¿porque?

discord: si mal no recuerdo, tus padres llegaran en...más o menos veinte minutos

twilight: ¡debo ir a buscar a flash!

celestia: ¿te acompañamos?

twilight: si así lo desea, claro ¡vamos!

discord: ¡vamos en busca de flash o como se llame! -se puso un traje de cazador antiguo y se fue detras de twilight y celestia

Con applejack, rainbow y flash en la cocina del castillo...

rainbow: te ves horrible soldado -le dijo comiendo un cupcake de manzana

applejack: ¡deja de comerte los postres! ¡dame eso! -le quito el cupcake antes de que pudiera morderlo

flash: lo se, es solo que me siento avegonzado por la estupida actitud de mi padre

applejack: pero te casaras terroncito, debes estar feliz

flash: eso es lo peor, nisiquiera se digna a venir para felicitarme o aunque sea decirme algo...

rainbow: no te sientas así, no te gustara ver a twi de mala actitud, asi que mejor cambia esa cara

applejack: no lo hagas sentir peor de lo que esta

flash: no, ella tiene razón, es nuestro día especial no quiero ver a twilight enojada o deprimida por una idiotes

rainbow: ¡así se habla! -en ese momento llega twilight seguida de celestia y discord

todos los cocineros: princesa twilight, princesa celestia -hicieron una reverencia

flash: ¿twilight? crei que tomarias una siesta

twilight: mamá...papá...tren...minutos -dijo entre ahogada

discord: yo traduzco -se puso una peluca morada oscura y un vestido rosa -amorcito, mis padres vienen en el siguiente tren que llegara en unos minutos -parpadeo como niña pequeña

flash: ¿ok? ya entendi la idea, tenemos que ir a recibir a tus padres

twilight: si...solo...dejame recuperar el aliento

celestia: lo mismo digo

Cinco minutos de respiracion recuperada despúes..

Todos estaban en la estacion de trenes, y con todos me refiero a: twilight, flash, celestia, discord, spike, applejack, rainbow, fluttershy, rarity, pinkie y chesse, al cual pinkie habia llamado para que le ayudase con la recepcion que se daria luego de la ceremonia.

twilight: espero no se enojen ni mucho menos...-dijo tratando de regular su respiracion como cadance le habia mostrado

flash: no te preocupes ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?

Entonces llego el tren que venia desde canterlot...y ahi empezo la verdadera desesperacion de twilight.

twilight: ¿¡donde estan?! ¿¡que les habra pasado?! -dijo ya casi ahogada

flash: tranquila, exala...inala -la alicornio obedecio tranquilamente, pero en ese momento bajaron sus padres y se escondio debajo del ala de flash -¡ya basta! -la saco de su escondite y la paro delante suyo -¡tranquilizate!

velvet: ¿donde estara?

night light: talvez no pudo venir, ya sabes, preparativos y eso -entonces vieron a twilight que estaba tratando de salir volando pero flash la tenia sostenida

velvet: mira allí esta ¿que hace?

night: ya la conoces... -ambos rodarón los ojos y se dirigieron hacia su hija

twilight: mamá...papá...jeje ¿que tal el viaje? -dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

velvet: ya sabes, nada especial

night: a mi me gustaria conocer a mi yerno -dijo trando de buscar a algún corcel cerca

twilight: bueno...-tomo a flash con su magia y salio corriendo detras de sus amigas

flash: es un honor -hizo una reverencia

velvet: que educación ¿no es agradable este muchacho?

night: lo mismo digo, soy night light y ella es mi esposa twilight velvet

flash: me presento, mi nombre es flash sentry...al parecer su futuro yerno, espero no incomode la repentina boda

velvet: para nada, pero no es de nosotros de quien debes temer

night: sino del hermano de twilight, shining armor

flash: creanme ya lo conoci...almenos sigo vivo

night: bueno, me disculpo en su nombre

velvet: ¡jovencita! deja de esconderte y saluda a tus padres correctamente -twilight salio de su escondite

twilight: perdón...

night: así esta mejor

velvet: ¿cuando es la boda?

flash: en dos días

night: ¿no quisieron esperar eh?

twilight: no sabes todos lo que pasamos...

velvet: eso no importa, en cuanto se amen todo esta bien

twilight: vallamos al castillo, shining quiere verlos

**olisss, perdon por las demoras...por poco no actualizo hoy, aunque es mas de media noche...ña no importa**

**espero les este gustando y disculpen mi falta de creatividad**

**bye! (la hize corta para evitar a pinkie, escuche que se junto con chesse para fastidiar el doble..)**


	10. dudas

Las manes, flash y los padres de twilight caminaron tranquilamente hacia el castillo de cristal para encontrarse con shining armor y cadance.

velvet: ¿donde esta cadance? quisiera hablar con ella

twilight: debe estar en la sala del trono, ya sabes, papeleo de princesa y eso...

velvet: si me disculpan necesito discutir un tema con ella -se retiro dejando a todos un poco confusos

night: yo si quiero ver a shining -en eso shining los vio y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban

shining: hola papa ¿donde esta mi madre?

night: dijo que iria a hablar con la princesa cadance

shining: cosas de yeguas, no debe ser nada malo

twilight: ammmm...hola estoy aqui

shining: oh lo siento, ademas me recordaste que debo hablar contigo

twilight: claro

Shining llamo a unos guardias para que se lleven a los demas que iban con ellos, despues fueron a una sala del castillo para poder hablar en privado.

twilight: ¿que es lo que necesitas?

shining: bueno...queria pedirte disculpas

twilight: no es necesario

shining: si lo es, me comporte horrible

twilight: talvez lo hiciste, pero me alegra saber que al fin aceptas el amor que siento hacia flash...así como yo acepte el amor que sientes hacia cadance

shining: gracias

twilight: no es nada

shining: ¿enserio lo amas tanto?

twilight: ¿porque mentiria acerca de algo como eso?

shining: no es eso, es solo que...

twilight: ¿solo que? - empezo a enojarse

shining: me preocupaba que solo te quisiera por ser princesa, las riquesas...ya sabes

twilight: flash nunca me haria eso

shining: no te enojes, solo te digo lo que pensaba

twilight: pues, deberias guardarte tus opiniones...-se fue de allí un poco molesta

shining: no debi haberle dicho eso

Mientras que esto pasaba...en la sala del trono estaba la madre de twilight y cadance empezando una conversacion.

velvet: disculpe princesa, me gustaria hablar con usted

cadance: no debe decirme así señora velvet, solo digame cadance

velvet: okey, pero necesito un favor de tu parte

cadance: digame

velvet: ¿tu eres la princesa del amor? ¿cierto?

cadance: si ¿que tiene que ver?

velvet: usted sabe si ese chico "flash sentry" es...bueno y sincero hacia twilight, me preocupa lo rapido que se comprometieron

cadance: no deberia preocuparse por eso, yo se que ellos se aman profundamente

velvet: espero así sea...- se retiro dejando a cadance un poco preocupada

cadance: ¿deberia decirselo a twilight? ella merece seguridad y...no ¿para que estresarla más de lo que ya esta con lo de la boda? -termino de hablar y siguio con una gran pila de papeleo.

En otro lugar del imperio flash y twilight tenian una discusion sobre las cosas para planear.

flash: ¿en serio necesitas un pastel de doce pisos? -le dijo enojado

twilight: eso es más lindo, ademas vedran muchas celebridades de canterlot

flash: ¿de quien es la boda? ¿nuestra o de ellos?

twilight: pues disculpame por querer tener un lindo recuerdo con mi novio

flash: agh, no puedo creer que este peleando contigo por un estupido pastel

twilight: ¿estas diciendo que no te importa? -dijo apunto de romper en llanto

flash: no es eso, es que no quiero pelear contigo...no valdria la pena perderte por un pastel

twilight: deberiamos dejar de hablar de esto por un rato

flash: nos estamos estresando de más amor -la abrazo

twilight: talvez debamos salir en la noche, ya sabes para relajarnos un poco

flash: no lo se...

twilight: ¿porque?

flash: bueno...como tu sabes soy un guardia real

twilight: ¿y?

flash: hoy me toca ronda nocturna

twilight: ya veo, no importa ¿quieres almorzar?

flash: claro

Ambos se retiraron al la cocina del castillo para almorzar junto a los demas, pero lo que no sabian era que en la entrda del imperio un desconocido acavaba de llegar.

¿?: ¿así que este es el imperio de cristal?, muy niña para mi gusto...- este desconocido fue hacia el castillo, para hablar con cierta princesa.

En la cocina del castillo de cristal...

twilight: ¿donde esta spike y rarity?

shining: si mal no recuerdo, rarity me dijo que le haria un traje a spike, como el debe llevar los anillos

twilight: es cierto, lo habia olvidado - despues de decir eso, estuvo apunto de morder un sandwish de margaritas pero un guardia entro en la habitacion.

guardia: perdon por la intromicion, pero alguien busca a la princesa twilight sparkle

flash: ¿a que se refiere con alguien soldado?

solado: no lo sabemos, el sujeto no quizo decir su nombre

twilight: no importa debo ir...en cuento antes termine, más rapido puedo terminar mi almuerzo

**olisss...lamento la demora :P , pero esto esta terminando y espero les este gustando como va.**

**sin más que decir ¡bye!**


	11. mi familia

La princesa twilight iba a ver quien era ese alguien que necesitaba de su presencia, ademas de que le molesto el interrumpimiento de su preciado alnuerzo.

guardia: por aqui princesa, la esta esperando en la sala de reuniones

twilight: gracias -hizo una pequeña reverencia y entro a dicha habitacion

¿?: buenas tardes princesa sparkle -dijo ese misterioso poni sentado en una silla de la mesa de juntas

twilight: lo mismo digo, pero...¿quien es usted?

¿?: me ofende que su futuro esposo no le haya contado de mi -el desconocido era de color azul zafiro, cabello blanco y ojos naranja

twilight: ¿porque mi novio me contaria de usted?

¿?: talvez porque deberia tener la descencia de contarme que se va a casar

twilight: disculpeme, pero usted no tiene el derecho de hablar de esa forma hacia flash

¿?: yo tengo todo el derecho de hablarle como se me de la regalada gana a ese bueno para nada, pues soy su padre

twilight: espere un segundo...¿usted es el padre de flash?

firefly: si, y me gustaria hablar con usted seriamente sin que mi "hijo" lo sepa

twilight: ¿de que le gustaria hablar? -dijo de forma dudosa mientras se sentaba en otra silla

firefly: digame ¿que le doy para que deje a flash tirado en el altar?

twilight: ¿¡como me pregunta eso?! -pregunto indignada y a la vez sorprendida

firefly: creame yo lo digo por el bien de ambos

twilight: ¿a que se refiere?

firefly: ese chico no sirve para nada, y ademas no creo que le serviria hacer más desastres de los que ya ha hecho

twilight: yo me retiro, si no quiere hablar de algo coherente y con sentido le aconsejo que haga lo mismo

firefly: si usted no quiere llegar a un trato, me gustaria hablar con flash

twilight: ¿usted cree que voy a dejar que le haga más daño del que ya le ha hecho? ni loca!

firefly: si no lo hace me quedare aqui y no me ire

twilight: ¿no sabe todo el daño que le ha hecho? yo soy testigo de ello

firefly: tipicos sentimentalismos, eso solo hace debil...por eso es como es

En ese momento el mismo flash pasaba por allí, ya que habia terminado de almorzar, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su futura esposa casi gritando y muy enojada. No resistio la curiosidad y pego la oreja.

twilight: escucheme, no quiero ser maleducada ni mucho menos, pero si no se retira y lo deja tranquilo de una vez por todas me vere obligada a llamar a la guardia real

firefly: hagalo...yo los espero aqui

En cuanto flash reconocio la voz del causador de sus problemas entro de golpe a la habitacion, con una mirada de odio puro hacia su padre

firefly: miren quien llego, señor bueno para nada en persona

flash: ¡callate! ¿como te atrevez a venir aqui a arruinarme la vida como siempre lo has hecho?

firefly: más respeto muchacho -se paro y se le hacerco inexpresivamente -recuerda que puedo darte la golpisa de tu vida...ya lo he hecho

flash: ¡dejame en paz! ¡me has jodido toda la vida! ¿ahora tambien vas a joder a mi novia? -fire lo golpeo en la boca sacandole un poco de sangre, aunque flash ni se inmuto ante el acto

firefly: para que aprendas a respetar a tus superiores -twilight solo tenia los cascos en la boca por el sorprensivo golpe

flash: voy a llamar a la guardia real para que te saquen de aqui ¡y nunca vuelvas! -se dirigio a la yegua -twilight, ¿podrias darme ese comunicador que esta en la mesa?

twilight: cla..claro -lo lanzo y el pegaso lo agarro con un ala

flash: ¿hola?...si...flash sentry...necesito por lo menos diez guardias en la sala de reuniones en este instante...gracias

firefly: eres un cobarde, te escapas sin dar la cara...como siempre -flash se dio vuelta y tomo a twilight del casco

flash: nos vamos -dijo con severidad

twilight: pero...

flash: ¡twilight! no quiero pelear contigo...vamos a la habitacion y allí te explico - esta lo asentio con la cabeza y se fue en silencio

firefly: no puedo creer al cobarde que tengo como hijo...-luego de eso se retiro antes de que llegaran los guardias

Pero en la habitacion en la compartian los novios, flash estaba hablando con twilight acerca de lo sucedido.

twilight: necesito que me des una buena explicacion sobre porque te acaba de golpear -le dio un pañuelo a flash para que se limpiara la sangre que tenia en la boca

flash: perdón por haber visto eso...como ya viste, ese es el cariñoso padre que tengo

twilight: ¿siempre te ha tratado así?

flash: si, me a golpeado tantas veces que ya no tengo mucha sensibilidad en el rostro -dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

twilight: deberias hablar con el, despúes de todo es tu padre

flash: twilight...tu no lo entiendes, he hecho de todo para ganarme su respeto ¡todo!, de pequeño tenia las mejores notas ¡no funciono!, titulos de importancias enormes ¡no le importo!, me converti en uno de los más prestigiosos guardias del imperio de cristal ¡no sirvio! y para terminarla...¡me caso con una princesa alicornio! ¿le importo? ¿me felicito? ¡no!

twilight: duerme un poco, le dire a shining que no haras tu turno nocturno por hoy

flash: no, yo tengo un deber y debo cumplirlo

twilight: como tu prefieras -salio de la habitacion

flash: prometo que si algún día llego a ser padre ¡nunca le hare esto a mi sangre! ¡agh! -dicho eso se tiro de cara a la cama y empezo a gritar groserias ahogadas por la almohada, aunque por fuera de la habitacion twilight escucho todo lo que dijo, estaba preocupada.

twilight: debo hacer algo al respecto...¿quetal si yo hablo con su padre? -de la nada saco a su muñeca sabelotodo e hizo como que le hablaba

sabelotodo: esa es buena idea amiga -twilight la abrazo como niña pequeña

twilight: te quiero mucho, que bueno te aparte de bigmac

sabelotodo: en otro tema ¿no crees que flash es muy lindo?

twilight: jijijiji si mucho... -en ese momento noto que habia alguien detras de ella

flash: ¿así que soy lindo eh? -dijo entre risillas

twilight: emmmm...yo...¿porque dijiste eso muñeca tonta? -golpeo a sabelotodo con una sonrisa nerviosa -ahora...yo debo irme a dormir ¡que te valla bien en tu turno nocturno amor! -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metio en la habitacion como un rayo.

flash: eres lo unico que hace mi vida feliz...-se fue de allí a buscar su armadura en la sala de guardias, pero se encontro con cierta persona

**¡dos en un dia! lo se, ustedes se preguntaran ¿porque?...la respuesta es porque me senti mal por no haber actualisado en tanto tiempo (ademas estaba muy aburrida xD) **

**espero les haya gustado :))**

**bye!**


	12. preparativos

Flash había ido al cuartel de guardias para buscar su armadura, pero se encontró con la peor persona con la que se pudo haber encontrado.

flash: ¿que haces aquí? -le dijo inexpresivo buscando su armadura

firefly: le dije a tu novia que se alejara de ti...

flash: no me interesa

firefly: quería hablar contigo, pero veo que no te importa mi disculpa

flash: es muy tarde para una disculpa -se puso la armadura - permiso, tengo trabajo

firefly: no sabia que eras guardia

flash: que sorpresa, mi padre no me conoce

firefly: por favor no quise hacerte eso...pero tengo mis razones

flash: no creo que haya una razón para que me hayas golpeado y despreciado desde hace veinte años

firefly: ¿tienes veinte años?

flash: seguramente hubieras dicho que era un niño...

firefly: enserio necesito hablar contigo

flash: no gracias, me toca turno nocturno...debo retirarme -se fue con mirada dura

firefly: nunca me lo va a perdonar -dijo ya estando solo

Flash se fue a recorrer el castillo, como usualmente lo hacia cuando le tocaba turno de noche, no obstante aún con su mirada fría y dura, en su cara corrían unas lagrimas secas, se detuvo en un rincón y se sentó allí un rato.

flash: estoy harto...¡harto! -entonces alguien se le acerco -*juro que si es mi padre, lo haré picadillo a golpes*

shining: ¿estas bien? -se sentó a su lado

flash: ¿señor shining?

shining: escuche lo que paso con tu padre...

flash: lamento la vergonzosa aparición de ese maldito

shining: no me refiero a eso...y no me digas señor shining

flash: ¿porque te comportas así conmigo? creí que me odiabas

shining: ya no, entendí lo importante que eres para mi hermana

flash: me alegra -suspiro -me pidió disculpas, quería hablar conmigo...

shining: ¿tu padre? -flash asintió con la cabeza

flash: me dijo que su comportamiento tiene una razón, pero no se me da perdonarlo

shining: tal vez sus razones eran buenas

flash: no lo se...toda mi vida lo quise con mi alma, deseaba su aceptación, su cariño, ya sabes lo que un padre debe darle a sus hijos

shining: ¿que tal si lo perdonas y hablas con el? si te pidió una disculpa, significa que si le importas

flash: lo pensare -shining se paro

shining: me caes muy bien soldado

flash: gracias, prometo ser el mejor esposo del mundo...bueno después de ti

shining: yo debo cumplir con mi turno también, si me disculpas me debo retirar -se fue por otro pasillo

flash: adiós

El pegaso hizo lo mismo pero se fue por otra dirección, para ir hacia la salida del castillo de cristal y vigilar desde afuera. Aunque en la habitación de twilight, ella no había podido dormir, se quedo leyendo toda la noche sobre cualquier cosa que se encontrara.

Casi era el amanecer y flash ya había terminado su turno, se dispuso a ir a a habitación y dormir una o dos horas, aunque no estaba cansado ya que se había acostumbrado a desvelarse desde hacia años; cuando llego se encontró con twilight en el escritorio leyendo con la cara apoyada en un casco.

flash: deberías estar durmiendo -esta tiro un gemido de sueño -ven aquí -la tomo en su lomo y la dejo en la cama -todos deben descansar -se tiro a su lado y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente twilight despertó apenas y muy cansada, ya que si estaba un tanto acostumbrada a desvelarse, pero no toda la noche como flash.

flash: twi, twilight amor despierta

twilight: déjame dormir...

flash: debemos terminar los preparativos para la boda

twilight: ¿dijiste que hay que organizar?

flash: si, supongo ¿porque?

twilight: ¡amo organizar! -se paro y se fue al baño

flash: que bueno que dije eso, sino nunca se hubiera levantado...-salio de la habitación y se topo con rarity

rarity: ¡flash! te necesito, vamos -lo tomo con su magia

flash: ¿a donde?

rarity: pues a mi estudio querido, necesito que te pruebes tu traje

flash: claro rarity -le respondió un tanto confuso

Cuando llegaron flash se sorprendió del desorden que la unicornio tenia en su estudio de diseño, incluso estaba peor que cuando twilight había ido la primera vez.

rarity: muy bien..-saco un perchero que tenían unas cuantas prendas guardadas en bolsas de colores. -¡aquí esta! -saco la bolsa azul con un rayo

flash: ¿debo probármelo?

rarity: pero por supuesto, necesito saber si falta algo y si queda con tu estilo

flash: okey -se metió en el vestidor y se lo puso, luego de quince minutos salio

rarity: aaaaaaahhhhhh!

flash: ¿¡que pasa?!

rarity: es demasiado perfecto para ti -puso cara de niña pequeña ilusionada

flash: ya me lo puedo quitar

rarity: claro, claro -dijo con mirada perdida y moviendo un casco en el aire

Se lo saco en poco tiempo y cuando salio rarity estaba revisando los demás trajes

flash: ¿podría ver el vestido de twilight?

rarity: ¡¿que?! ¡no no no no no! el novio no puede ver el vestido antes de la boda, ni tampoco ver a la novia con el vestido

flash: ¿quieres que la valla a buscar para que se lo pruebe? -dijo ya en la puerta

rarity: te lo agradecería mucho

flash: en seguida la traigo

Se retiro buscando a twilight en el patio, de seguro estaría organizando todo como ella misma había dicho. Allí se encontró con fluttershy, que estaba alimentando a sus aves cantantes.

flash: hola fluttershy

fluttershy: buenos días flash

flash: ¿tienes idea de donde esta twilight? me dijo que estaría organizando

fluttershy: de hecho si estuvo aquí, pero como no había desayunado la reproche un poco y la mande a la cocina

flash: gracias

fluttershy: no fue nada -se despidieron y siguieron cada quien en lo suyo

Mientras tanto en la cocina con twilight...

twilight: yo quería organizar -después de decir eso tomo un sorbo de café y comió un cupcake de los que applejack había hecho

applejack: ¡no te lo comas! -se lo quito

twilight: dámelo, tengo hambre

applejack: agh ok, pero solo porque siendo la novia debes aprobarlos

twilight: digo que están muy ricos -dijo con la boca llena

flash: ¿estas por aquí twilight?

twilight: aquí

flash: que bueno que te encuentro, rarity te necesita en el estudio

twilight: allá voy

Se paro de donde estaba y se fue.

flash: oye applejack?

applejack: dime

flash: me das un cupcake?

applejack: agh, ya que -le apunto donde habían varios

flash: gracias

**ola, perdón por la tardanza espero les este gustando y solo falta un día para la boda**

**¿creen que flash deba perdonar a su padre?**

**¿están molestando mucho a applejack con sus cupcakes?**

**¿quedo bien el tema de la edad? **

**para mi twilight tiene como 19 o 20 más o menos por ahí...**

**bye!**


	13. entre dimensiones

Después de que twilight se probó su vestido, fue con flash a almorzar en un picnic para relajarse de el castillo y esas cosas formales.

flash: oye...yo te quería preguntar algo

twilight: dime

flash: ¿recuerdas...a mi padre?

twilight: ¿como no recordarlo? te golpeo

flash: si, pues bueno...me pidió disculpas y quiere hablar conmigo

twilight: ¿¡que!?

flash: escúchame, la cosa es que dice que tuvo sus razones para tratarme así de niño...y

twilight: querías preguntarme acerca de si es o no buena decisión escuchar su versión ¿o me equivoco?

flash: en realidad...si ¿tu que dices?

twilight: flash, yo te apoyare en lo que decidas, no puedo tomar ese tipo de decisiones por ti

flash: entiendo...

Entonces llega un guardia de cristal a donde estaban.

guardia: princesa twilight -hizo reverencia

twilight: dígame -le respondió firme y seria

guardia: la princesa celestia requiere su presencia en la sala del trono

twilight: esta bien, iré -twilight siguió al guardia de cristal a la sala del trono

En la sala del trono...

celestia: twilight, algo muy importante a pasado

twilight: ¿que es? ¿es grave?

celestia: lamento tener que molestarte el día de tu boda, pero...

La escena cambia con twilight y flash en la habitación de noche hablando acerca de lo que la princesa celestia le dijo.

flash: ¿¡que te dijo que?!

twilight: al parecer algo muy malo a pasado en el mundo humano y...necesitan que valla para allá

flash: ¿no puedo acompañarte?

twilight: lamentablemente no, como ya dije antes hay otro tu en ese mundo

flash: ¿y?

twilight: si se vieran romperían las leyes universales...prefiero que te quedes aquí, yo iré con spike

flash: por favor cuídate -la abrazo

twilight: descuida estaré aquí en poco

flash: acerca de estar...¿como abrirán el portal? según lo que me contaste, solo se abre una vez cada treinta lunas y solo han pasado unas cuantas

twilight: logre activarlo con el libro mágico de la princesa celestia, por el cual sunset shimmer se comunico con ella para pedir mi ayuda -flash se mostró confuso

flash: como sea, si descubro que mi otro yo te hiso algo...

twilight: ¿como te pones celoso de ti mismo?

flash: soy yo, pero no yo...ya me confundí

twilight: vamos, me esperan

Se puso la alborja y se fueron a la sala del espejo donde el mismo ya estaba activado.

twilight: los veo en tres días

celestia: procura cumplir tu misión

flash: cuídate

twilight: no te preocupes, adiós -se despidió por ultima vez con el casco y se metió junto a spike al espejo, desapareciendo en el espiral rosa que el mismo formaba

luna: no te preocupes hermana, estará bien

celestia: eso espero...esas sirenas son malvadas y no me lo perdonaría si llegan a hacerle daño a mi estudiante y protegida -se retiraron dejando solo a flash

flash: ¿sirenas? -metió su casco en el portal y salto de miedo al ver una especie de garra por el otro lado -¿que es esto?

Flash no podía soportar el haber escuchado sobre el peligro y el daño que podrían hacerle a su novia estando en ese extraño lugar, así que no lo pensó mucho y se metió de un salto por el portal.

_pedo, deberia cambiarle el nombre a esto :D muchas cosas random y cambios, como sea ojala les haya gustado_

_bye!_


	14. los celos

Flash aterrizo al lado del portal, pero en cuanto vio a twilight abrazada con unas criaturas parecidas a las manes se escondió de inmediato sin ser visto.

flash: ¿que es esto? -dijo en susurro observando sus manos

pinkie: vamos a sugar cube corner, así nos ponemos al corriente con todo

twilight: claro pinkie

flash: ¿pinkie?

Las chicas se fueron y flash pudo salir de su escondite para poder contemplar su nuevo cuerpo y poder formular un plan para vigilar a su novia.

flash: muy bien...solo cálmate y actúa natural -se puso en cuatro "patas" por decirlo así y comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que las chicas se fueron

¿?: ¿estas bien?

flash: ¿que?

soarin: te pregunte ¿estas bien?

flash: si... -se paro como el chico estaba tratando de no caer

soarin: ¡te veo luego flash! -dijo yendo al campo de futból con otros jugadores

flash: ¿como sabia mi nombre?...supongo que así se camina aquí, también vi a twilight en esta pocision hace un rato -trato de usar sus piernas, pero paro de golpe al escuchar una voz demasiado conocida

flash h (humano): si, mañana tocaremos en sugar cube corner -dijo con su guitarra en mano para después irse con unos amigos en auto

flash: al parecer ese es mi otro yo...bueno en cuanto no nos topemos no pasa nada -dijo desde un escondite improvisado

lyra: ¿crees que la princesa twilight regrese para la muestra musical?

bombom: lo dudo, por lo que supe viene de otro mundo y el portal no se ha abierto

lyra: que pena me hubiera gustado conocer a una princesa de verdad -ambas se retiraron a sus clases

flash: ¿aquí conocen a twilight? ¡twilight! lo olvide debo cuidarla -se fue corriendo como pudo a sugar cube corner, no fue difícil de reconocer ya que se parecía a su versión en ponyville

twilight: entonces...

flash: que alivio esta bien -dijo mirándola desde la ventana

applejack: cierto guitarrista de cabello azul a estado preguntando por ti...

twilight: ¿¡flash sentry a estado preguntando por mi!?

flash: ejem -tosió un poco entrando

sunset: flash ¿que haces aquí?

flash: me gustaría hablar con twilight -dijo serio y con un pequeño tono de molestia

twilight: voy -ambos salieron de sugar cube corner - te extrañe mucho

flash: se nota -dijo con tono de molestia

twilight: ¿que?

flash: ¿que seria de tu novio si te viera ahora?

twilight: ay no...

flash: ay si...soy tu novio

twilight: ¿que haces aquí?

flash: yo...me metí al portal y...¡te veo muy con cara de enamorada de otro!

twilight: ya vas a empezar...¡eres tu! ¡entiéndelo!

flash: me voy

twilight: regresa a equestria

flash: no, me quedare para vigilarte y cuidarte desde las sombras

twilight: lo dices como si te estuviera engañando

flash: es lo mismo

twilight: solo vete a equestria ¿si?

flash: ya dije que no, te veo luego -se fue dejando a twilight con una mano en la cara bastante estresada, pero no le dio muchas vueltas y volvio con sus amigas

pinkie: ¿y...

twilight: ¿y que?

rarity: ¿ya son novios?

twilight: no rarity, por favor solo...díganme que pasa

Después de todo twilight no vio más a flash, pero eso no le impidio preocuparse un poco por el, sabiendo que nunca había venido a este mundo ¿y si se topaba con su otro yo? ¿si lo golpeaba por celoso? mucho estres...pero a final de cuentas termino su misión y volvió a equestria donde flash ya estaba con sus labores regulares y al parecer no tomo más en cuenta el asunto.

twilight: porfin...ya puedo descansar -salio de la sala del espejo y se fue a su habitación donde vio a flash dormido o eso aparentaba -flash, volví

flash: que bueno ¿no te besaste con tu nuevo novio?

twilight: por favor no te enojes

flash: ¿como no enojarme?

twilight: ¿cuando volviste?

flash: hace un rato, vi todo, como salvaste nuestros mundos...bla bla

twilight: yo...me iré a otra habitación si no te molesta -tomo una de las almohadas y se dispuso a irse

flash: no, quédate...hablemos

twilight: que bien, más regaños sin sentido alguno

flash: ven

twilight: okey, pero solo porque hace frío y no quiero dormir sola -se acostó a su lado con cara seria

flash: perdón por los celos

twilight: y...

flash: y por el enojo innecesario

twilight: y...

flash: yo...no se que más

twilight: te amo -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se durmió


	15. lo ultimo

Al día siguiente, volvieron a revisar todos los preparativos para la boda, como twilight lo ordeno y ademas flash hablo con su padre, se juntaron en un cafe del imperio para pasar un poco desapersividos.

flash: entonces, dime ¿cúal fue la gran razón?

firefly: bueno...como tu sabras tu madre murio cuando eras potrillo

flash: eso me dijeron

firefly: pero no fue así

flash: ¿que paso?

firefly: tu madre...se suicido cuando naciste, no podia soportar el haberte tenido tan joven y...decia que nunca podria ser una buena madre para ti

flash: eso no explica porque me trataste así

firefly: se que esto no tiene sentido, pero lo hise para que cuando llegue el momento de contartelo fueras fuerte...como lo eres ahora

flash: ¿en serio? ¿no se te ocurrio otra cosa?

firefly: ya lo dije, si no me crees es tu problema -se paro y se retiro -por cierto, siempre he estado orgulloso de ti

flash: si te creo

firefly: me perdonas?

flash: te diria que si...pero estas cosas toman tiempo

firefly: entiendo

flash: sin embargo, ya no te odio y si lo deseas puedes asistir a la boda mañana

firefly: no sabes lo que eso significa para mi

flash: te veo mañana ¿cierto?

firefly: claro que estare ahí, le debo una disculpa a la princesa twilight

flash: descuida yo hablo con ella

firefly: adios

flash: adios

Ambos se retiraron a lo suyo y por lo menos sin ese peso de encima flash ya podia estar tranquilo y casarse feliz.

twilight: ¿¡donde estabas?! -le pregunto hecha una furia

flash: yo...

twilight: ¿sabes que hora es?

flash: mmmm...

twilight: ¡hora del almuerzo con las autoridades de las ciudades más importantes de equestria!

flash: ¿y yo que tengo que ver?

twilight: ellos te deben conocer

flash: okey

twilight: en la cama de la habitacion deje un traje, yo me voy con rarity para arreglarme

flash: odio vestirme formal

twilight: es importante

flash: ya que te veo en...

twilight: diez minutos

flash: bueno

Diez minutos despues en la cocina del castillo con gente aburridamente importante, las princesas, shining armor y las manes...

twilight: entonces...usted es el canciller de las pegasus

canciller: si, debo decir que su prometido es encantador -flash estaba con la cara apoyada en un casco a punto de dormirse, hasta que twilight le mando un codaso

flash: ¿que?...¿cuando?

twilight: agradece al canciller por el lindo cumplido -le dijo entre dientes

flash: se lo agradesco

shining: debo decir que sera un honor que esten en la boda

representante de manehattan: al contrario, el honor es nuestro

flash: mmmm...yo ya termine de comer ¿me puedo retirar?

twilight: ¡flash! disculpenlo es como un niño

cadance: ¿recuerdan que cuando el principe shining armor y yo nos ibamos a casar y el se comporto igual? -trato de ayudar

canciller: por supuesto, son jovenes es obvio que se van a comportar así

flash: ¿a que se refiere?

canciller: señor, usted esta entrando a la realesa, debe acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas

flash en su mente: olvide que twilight siendo princesa y yo casandome con ella me convertiria en...

twilight: ¿estas bien? -el pegaso estaba paralisado -volvemos de inmediato -lo tomo con su magia y salieron al pasillo -¿que ocurre?

flash: acabo de notar que eres princesa

twilight: nooo ¿me estas mintiendo? -le bromeo

flash: no me refiero a eso

twilight: ¿entonces?

flash: tendre que vivir como...

twilight: ¿principe?

flash: si eso, se me hace dificil ¿que tal si no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿o si te avergüenzo? ¿o fallo...

twilight: no te preocupes por eso, yo no era princesa, no tuve ningún tipo de guia o libro para estudiar acerca de eso ¿me ves preocupada?

flash: pues...tienes razón, si tu pudiste yo tambien podre

twilight: ese es mi flash, volvamos

flash: claro -se besaron y volvieron

_Este sera el ultimo capitulo que subire hasta una o dos semanas más, no porque valla a salir o por flojera ni nada por el estilo, sino porque me cortaron el internet y ahora usa el compu con el misero internet del celular de mi mamá. Talvez me lo devuelvan el miercoles o jueves, es lo más cercano. _

_bye! :´(_


	16. la boda

Hoy era el día de la boda y twilight se arreglaba en su habitación del castillo de cristal, pero cuando termino y se coloco la tiara alguien llamo a la puerta.

twilight: ¡pase! -dijo acomodando la tiara

cadance: hola twi ¿estas lista? es...algo temprano, faltan tres horas

twilight: tu sabes que me gusta estar lista antes ¿has visto a flash? no le he visto en toda la mañana

cadance: es tradición que el novio no vea a la novia hasta le boda

twilight: lo se...pero es difícil -entonces el libro mágico de celestia comenzó a vibrar

cadance: ¿que ocurre con el libro?

twilight: nada peligroso, sunset descubrió que podíamos comunicarnos por el libro, de seguro es un mensaje de su parte -tomo el libro con su magia y lo abrió pero lo que leyó fue lo que menos espero

cadance: ¿que dice?

twilight: yo...no era sunset, era flash

cadance: ¿el humano?

twilight: si...

cadance: pues léelo

twilight: no lo se...me costo olvidarlo, casi muero por ello

cadance: si lo conoces bien y yo por lo menos conozco a este flash, creo que no sera nada malo

twilight: okey...-empezó a leer, era algo largo y la letra algo desordenada, se notaba que era de el

twilight leyendo: querida twilight, las chicas me contaron que te vas a casar...aunque no me contaron con quien seria yo solo quiero decirte que...bueno no creas que me enoje, pero tampoco me alegra osea no lo digo en ese sentido pero me gustaría saber de tu parte ¡¿quien es el idiota que se me adelanto?! lo siento, lo siento me pase pero en serio me gustaría saber quien es. Con cariño tu amigo flash sentry

cadance: woah deberías decirle la verdad -twilight pensó unos segundos y de golpe comenzó a quitarse el vestido y lo demás -¿que haces?

twilight: bueno...todavía tengo tres horas, iré a canterlot high para hablar con flash y calmarlo un poco

cadance: ¿te puedo ayudar de alguna forma?

twilight: si, trata de que nadie note mi ausencia y que a toda costa flash no lo sepa

cadance: cuenta conmigo

twilight: muchas gracias -tomo el libro y se fue a la sala del portal para activarlo -muy bien, una converación rápida y vuelves para casarte con el amor de tu vida ¿que puede salir mal? -dicho esto se metió al portal y desapareció en el remolino rosa que este formaba

Ya del otro lado del portal twilight cayo disparada a unos arbustos, mientras esto pasaba todos los estudiante que entraban pararon y se quedaron mirando expectantes.

twilight: mi cabeza...-dijo saliendo del arbusto un poco adolorida

chico aleatorio: ¡es la princesa twilight sparkle!

todos los demás: ¡la princesa! -se le amontonaron para saludarla y llenarla de cumplidos

twilight: que tal amigos? -respondió nerviosa -¿ustedes saben donde esta flash sentry?

chica aleatoria: ¡yo se! ¡yo se!

twilight: ¿podrías decírmelo?

chica aleatorio: esta allí -apunto al portal -¡a estado ahí desde ayer! -estaba echado encima del portal casi durmiendo

twilight: muchas gracias a todos por la bienvenida pero debo hablar con el -todos se retiraron tristes

Twilight se acerco a flash pero este estaba durmiendo

twilight: flash...flash ¡despierta! -le grito en pleno oido causando que se caiga de cara al suelo mientras gritaba de miedo

flash: ¡¿que te ocu...¿twilight?

twilight: hola

flash: que extraño verte aquí

twilight: ¿porque?

flash: creí que estabas casada ¡con veinte hijos y en un castillo de flores rosa con vestido de cristal! -grito rojo y un tanto enojado

twilight: en realidad me caso en unas horas -le repondio mientras bajaba del portal

flash: entonces...¿no deberías estar...¿no se..¿en tu boda, con vestido y toda la cosa? -al escuchar eso twilight se paso la mano por la cara tratando de sacar el maquillaje que llevaba puesto

twilight: leí tu mensaje y creí que sería bueno tener una conversación contigo

flash: no lo se...

twilight: créeme que no escucharas nada que no quieras escuchar

flash: okey dime

twilight: en primer lugar...no existen los vestidos de cristal y no creo que seria posible seguir viva teniendo veinte hijos

flash: esta bien tal vez me sobrepase

twilight: lo segundo...me voy a casar contigo genio -flash quedo con cara de wtf

flash: ¿como? eso no es posible

twilight: no si recuerdas pero yo vengo de otro universo

flash: si lo recuerdo

twilight: muy bien, ten en cuenta de que cada persona de este lado del portal tiene su doble al otro lado

flash: creo entender...

twilight: ¿se le paso al bebito? -le pregunto riendo

flash: jeje creo que si

twilight: te invitaría a mi boda pero eres muy celoso si el otro tu te ve no la sobrevives en serio

flash: creo que podría con el

twilight: me debo ir

flash: claro, que te valla bien

twilight: si...lo mismo digo, recuerda que no porque yo me haya ido debes quedarte soltero -le guiño un ojo riendo

flash: no lo se creo que prefiero la soltería

twilight: como quieras -se metió al portal y flash se quedo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa

flash: mi primer amor verdadero...

En equestria...

twilight: que bueno que no se me ocurrió correr al portal -se paro y se fue a su habitación para vestirse

Con flash (poni)...

cadance: hola flash ¿como vas?

flash: yo ya estoy listo hace una hora, revise los últimos preparativos, hable con shining armor sobre la protección y...bueno es todo

cadance: que bien que todo valla genial

flash: si

Dos horas después...

Todos los preparativos listos, todos los amigos de los novios expectantes a la llegada de la princesa twilight y por supuesto flash con mirada seria y de traje en el altar. La princesa cadance haría la unión y no solo por ser la princesa del amor sino por que twilight se lo había pedido personalmente

La tensión se sentía, ya que el lugar estaba lleno de guardias reales que vigilaban las entradas y no dejaban pasar a nadie que no fuera familiar o amigo intimo de alguna de las dos familias.

En un lugar más cercano a todo estaban las manes junto a los padres de twilight y el padre de flash, como lo prometió se presento y se disculpo personalmente con cada una de las princesas.

De un momento a otro las trompetas suenan y los guardias unicornio abren las puertas dejando ver a la hermosa twilight con su vestido blanco con detalles perfectamente alineados, cabello risado, una majestuosa tiara en su cabeza, zapatos bajos con gemas y detrás de ella las crusaders tirando pétalos de rosas con gigantes sonrisas.

Así comenzó la música por fluttershy y sus pajaritos que harmonizaban las melodías que llenaban la sala. Una vez al lado de flash twilight miro seria a cadance y un poco avergonzada por como todos la miraban.

cadance: hoy estamos aquí para unir al guardia real flash sentry y la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle en sagrado matrimonio, como es debido se deben decir los votos matrimoniales antes de concluir la unión. Señor sentry, su turno -flash respiro hondo y se volteo para ver a twilight que hizo lo mismo

flash: twilight sparkle, traducido brillo del crepúsculo...es lo más lógico que hay ya que eres el brillo de mi vida, la luz entre la niebla que me abruma tu eres mi razón de vivir hoy me has dado el honor que nadie ha tenido ni tendrá, ser tu esposo, tu amante y tu jurado protector de por vida y con un gran placer lo acepto. Con el poco tiempo que te he conocido debo decir que eres la única que hace que me sienta vivo y con emociones y lo único que yo siento por ti es amor y es lo que siempre sentiré por ti.

cadance: hermoso, princesa twilight su turno

twilight: tenia planeado un discurso totalmente formal y...bueno ahora me doy cuenta que eso ya no tiene lugar aquí -respiro hondo y comenzo a hablar -querido flash, no soy buena expresándome y se que lo has experimentado de las peores formas gracias a mi y enserio lo lamento mucho porque yo en verdad te amo mucho y cuando lo digo no es como la típica frase cursi y vacía que los adolescentes le dicen a su primer novio, yo te lo digo por que me has aguantado todas las estupideces y tonterías pasadas, no espero ser la esposa perfecta pero ojala alcance a llegar a ese nivel que tu tienes.

cadance: si nadie se interpone a esta unión, creo que podemos proseguir...señor flash sentry ¿acepta a la princesa twilight sparkle como su leal esposa? para cuidarla y quererla por toda la eternidad hasta que la muerte los separe?

flash: acepto

cadance: y usted princesa twilight sparkle ¿acepta al señor flash sentry como su esposo? para quererlo y respetarlo por toda su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

twilight: acepto

cadance: sin más que decir yo los declaro marido y yegua (mi creer que así se dice xD), puede besar a la novia -se aparto y los dos se besaron para después recibir aplausos y demás

Una hora más tarde, en la recepción que pinkie organizo junto a chesse, todos se divertían y felicitaban a twilight junto a flash que se sentían un tanto avergonzados por toda la atención de parte de amigos, familiares e incluso todo de celebridades.

Ya llegada la noche ambos quedaron totalmente agotados con toda la cosa y se dispusieron a descansar sin decir ninguna palabra al respecto.

_lo siento si no fue muy romántico pero soy como twilight, nunca he sabido expresarme bien, soy muy cerrada en ese sentido...se que tal vez quedo muy largo pero estuve todo el día haciéndolo y no crean que solo me limito a eso, me paso como veinte minutos editando y poniendo acentos._

_ojala les haya gustado y les diré que solo le queda un capitulo, el epilogo_

_bye! dejen reviews siempre me alegran y me inspiran para más proyectos_


	17. Chapter 17

Han pasado nueve años desde la boda y todo a cambiado bastante, cada una de las manes estaba casada.

La princesa celestia murió hace tres años por un atentado terrorista donde amenazaron a todos los miembros de la realeza incluyendo a twilight y celestia como acto de sacrificio se entrego para salvar a los demás. Desde ese día entre la princesa luna, cadance y twilight se reparten el papeleo y la responsabilidad de gobernar toda equestria.

Twilight no volvió más al mundo humano ni tampoco sunset volvió a equestria, por lo que la misma le había informado a través de mensajes la directora celestia también había muerto y como sunset y las demás se graduaron ya hace años le dejaron a ella la conducción de la escuela, osea ella se quedo como directora, la sub-directora luna sigue en la escuela pero ella no maneja nada. Las chicas en canterlot high también estaban casadas menos sunset que nunca volvió a tener pareja.

Eran las dos de la mañana y en una de las habitaciones del castillo una pequeña potrilla alicornio de melena azul y pelaje lavanda de ojos color zafiro se levantaba de su cama con miedo. Entro con cuidado a la habitación donde sus padres dormían.

¿?: mami...papi...-dijo despacio desde abajo

flash: ¿que? honey ¿que haces despierta a esta hora?

honey: me dio miedo...no podía dormir

twilight: ven aquí cariño -la tomo con su magia y la dejo en la cama -pero no te acostumbres, ya tienes ocho años

honey: si se gracias -se acomodo y los tres se durmieron pero después...

Eran ya las tres de la mañana y otro potrillo alicornio bajaba de su cama, tenia cabello azul con una raya morada y pelaje naranja pálido, se metió a la habitación de sus padres con un poco de timidez.

¿?: papi...mami...-sacudió la cama un poco

twilight: ¿que pasa blaze?

blaze: bueno yo...

twilight: vamos mañana tu padre tiene trabajo -lo subió y lo dejo junto a honey

Al día siguiente los cuatro estaban desayunando como cualquier día, pero sin que sus padres supieran los niños tenían un plan para conseguir su objetivo.

twilight: ¿como les ha ido en la escuela niños?

honey: ya llegue a mis estudios avanzados

blaze: eres una ñoña

honey: no soy ñoña, soy educada no como tu

blaze: ¡papi! honey me esta diciendo idiota

honey: yo nunca dije eso

flash: niños, sus modales -les reto

blaze y honey: perdón...

honey susurrando: si seguimos peleando así nunca convenceremos a mami

blaze susurrando: pues tu empezaste, se supone que eres la mayor

honey: oye mami...

twilight: dime -dijo mientras tomaba té

honey: bueno...hemos hecho todos nuestros deberes, nos hemos portado bien y es...fin de semana ¿tu crees que...

blaze: ¿¡podríamos ir al mundo humano?! -twilight tiro su té y flash quedo boquiabierto

twilight: ¿porque querrían ir?

honey: tu nos has contado mucho sobre ese lugar -flash le miro a twilight con ceño fruncido

blaze: sobre los...¡humanos! si eso

twilight: ¿tu que dices? -se dirigió a flash

flash: tu sabes que no me meto en tus decisiones, si quieres llevarlos es tu problema, por otro lado yo debo atender mis asuntos reales

honey y blaze: ¡porfissss! -pusieron carita adorable

twilight: odio cuando hacen eso...muy bien iremos -los niños celebraron -pero vayan a arreglarse

honey: odio usar mi corona

twillight: créeme que yo también

Media hora después estaban los cuatro en la sala del espejo, twilight puso el libro en su lugar y este estallo en brillos.

honey: ¡es muy hermoso!

flash: prométanme que se cuidaran -los abrazo

blaze: claro que si

twilight: descuida, volveremos en la tarde o a lo más tardar en la noche -lo abrazo y se besaron

honey y blaze: ¡que asco! ¡ya paren con eso!

twilight: solo vamonos ¿si?

Ambos tomaron a twilight de las alas y se metieron con los ojos cerrados al portal.

Ya del otro lado los pequeños aparecieron tomados de la mano con twilight y cuando dieron la primera pisada casi caen, de no ser porque twilight los tomo con fuerza.

twilight: ¿están bien? -los niños miraron con miedo a twilight

honey: ¡mama! ¡tengo miedo! -dijo llorando

blaze: ¡ayuda!

twilight: niños soy yo, su mamá -no le paraban el lloriqueo -¡ya cállense! ¡los dos!

honey: si eres mami, ella es la única que no grita así

blaze: pero no te pareces

twilight: ustedes mismos lo dijeron aquí somos humanos -se miraron entre ellos

honey: perdón

twilight: tomenme de la mano, les quiero presentar a alguien

blaze: ¿que es mano? -twilight le apunto la mano -ooohhh muy bien -la tomaron de la mano y caminaron como pudieron hasta la oficina de la directora dentro de la escuela

twilight: no se asusten -twilight toco la puerta y los niños se escondieron detrás de ella

sunset: pase -abrió la puerta

twilight: hola sunset...-sunset se paro de donde estaba y abrazo a twilight

sunset: twilight! tantos años ¿como has estado?

twilight: muy bien ¿y tu?

sunset: estaba terminando un papeleo

twilight: te entiendo -entonces sunset noto dos cabesitas que se asomaban por detrás de twilight

sunset: no! no me digas que son tus hijos

twilight: si lo son, niños saluden -honey salio por detras e hizo una reverencia cortes

honey: es un honor yo soy la princesa honey sweet del reino de equestria

sunset: lo mismo digo pequeñita ¿y tu quien eres caballerito? -blaze salio e hizo como su hermana

blaze: muy buenos días, soy el príncipe blaze fire de equestria

sunset: son las cositas más lindas del mundo

twilight: podríamos, no se...hablar un segundo sunset

sunset: podemos ir al parque, no esta lejos de aquí

twilight: muchas gracias

En el parque, sunset y twilight se sentaron en una banca cerca de los niños que jugaban en los juegos de ahí.

sunset: ¿que pasa twilight? ¿porque viniste tan repentinamente? -pregunto con expresión preocupada

twilight: en realidad no lo hice por mi, si no por ellos me rogaron

sunset: supongo que querrás ver a las chicas...

twilight: pues si ¿donde están?

sunset: ellas ya no viven aquí, todas se han ido a otros "reinos" como lo llamarías

twilight: ya veo -procuro que nadie la escuchara -¿no has sabido de flash?

sunset: bueno...el se hizo muy famoso, ya sabes por la guitarra y eso, ahora mismo estaba de gira por el mundo y una vez al año nos juntamos las chicas y el para ponernos al corriente y convivir

twilight: entonces supondré que no esta aquí

sunset: de hecho por lo que se...mañana tiene un concierto en la ciudad yo planeaba ir a visitarlo claro...si quieres me contacto con el

twilight: no creo que pueda, debo irme hoy

sunset: al menos habla con el -saco su celular -con esto

twilight: si se lo que es

sunset: ten -le marco y se lo dio

twilight: ¡espera! ¡yo nunca dije que...

flash: hola sunset ¿que pasa? casi nunca me llamas

sunset: ¡di algo!

twilight: ¡no puedo! -mientras por el otro lado flash escuchaba con cara de wtf ya que esteban gritando y tirándose el celular -hola

flash: en serio ¿que pasa sunset?

twilight: no...soy sunset...soy twilight -no se escucho nada del otro lado

sunset: creo que le diste un paro cardíaco

twilight: ¿tan grave? -derrepente paso un auto deportivo a rápida velocidad en la calle en donde estaban, se bajo un hombre con barba y cabello negro

¿?: ¡twilight! -la abrazo y ambas se miraban confundidas

twilight: disculpe...señor...yo no lo conozco

¿?: que imbécil soy -se puso unos lentes oscuros y se quito la peluca y la barba -¡ahora si!

twilight: flash...ahora si

flash: mejor empecemos de nuevo -se abrazaron riendo -¡twilight! tanto tiempo

twilight: jaja ¿que con tu disfraz?

flash: oh eso, supongo que sunset te habrá contado...una vez estuve en la calle con mi ropa y sin nada que me hiciera pasar desapercibido...no fue lindo

twilight: descuida solo vine por el día... -se sintió un llanto -¿que? ¡blaze! -se había caído de un arból

blaze: ¡mami! -twilight corrió separándose de un muy confundido flash

twilight: no llores solo te rasmillaste la rodilla

blaze: pero duele...¿me cargas?

twilight: ya que -lo cargo y fue de vuelta con flash -pero que llorón te has vuelto

flash: okey...¿de que me perdí?

twilight: oh nada solo un pequeño llorón que se cayó

sunset: mejor no le digas nada o se morirá de sorpresa

twilight: sunset ¿podrías llevarte a honey y blaze lejos?

sunset: claro que si ¿vamos ternurita? -twilight se lo dio

twilight: ¡honey ven aquí! -la niña corrió tropezando y se fue con sunset

sunset: ¿quieren ir por un helado?

honey y blaze: ¡si!

Mientras con twilight...

twilight: muy bien ahora podemos hablar

flash: déjame ver si entendí...por lo que vi...esos niños son tus hijos ¿no?

twilight: si y ellos me obligaron a venir

flash: ¿te dejaste vencer por dos niños?

twilight: si vieras esas caras de gatito que ponen...

flash: no puedo creer que te manipulan tus hijos! jaja

twilight: por lo menos yo tengo

flash: ¿no crees que los tienes un poco consentidos?

twilight: no es eso, es que según flash los tengo sobre protegidos pero...¿quien no lo seria?

flash: son muy lindos

twilight: aunque no lo creas soy bastante estricta con ellos, modales, elegancia, estudios honey ya va en sus estudios avanzados

flash: honey...así se llamaba mi...

twilight: madre, lo se por eso

flash: es curioso que pasa lo mismo en los dos mundos

twilight: ¿porque curioso?

flash: porque solo hubo una cosa que no fue igual en ambos lados...yo no tengo esposa ni hijos, ni siquiera novia es raro

twilight: ¿nunca te has encontrado con mi otra yo?

flash: ¿tu otra yo?

twilight: pues claro

flash: no, nunca

twilight: eso es extraño...

flash: creo que debo irme, mi celular vibra como loco

twilight: si claro adiós -se abrazaron y flash se fue

sunset: ¡llegamos twilight!

twilight: que bien, creo que es hora de volver a equestria

honey: ¿porque?

twilight: tengo papeleo y trabajo

blaze: pero...

twilight: nada de peros, su padre se preocupará si no llegamos temprano

sunset: háganle caso -ambos asintieron en silencio y se fueron -adiós twilight

twilight: adiós sunset

Al llegar los niños subieron a sus habitaciones y se quedaron todo el día ahí, por supuesto twilight se preocupo por la repentina actitud y no tuvo más remedio que llamar a flash.

twilight: niños...¿están bien?

honey: si, es solo que...nunca nos dijiste que tuviste un novio antes de papá

twilight: el no era mi novio y nunca lo ha sido, solo es un viejo amigo ¿como podrían llegar a pensar en eso?

blaze: no lo se, se parecía mucho a nuestro papá

twilight: tengo una idea ¿les gustaría que vallamos a sugar cube corner?

honey: no lo se...

twilight: ya llamé a su padre viene en camino para acá

blaze: ¡yo si voy!

honey: muy bien yo también

twilight: ¿sabes que honey? -se quito la tiara -puedes quitártela

honey: ¡si! -se la quito

Después de eso los tres fueron a sugar cube corner donde se encontrarían con flash, pero no fue lo que esperaban exactamente...

¿?: ¡honey! ¡blaze! ¡tía twilight! -dijo algo desde el techo

twilight: ¿que..-miro arriba y había una potrilla de melena rosa y pelaje cafe claro con ojos celestes

blaze: ¡sugar split!

sugar: ¡exacto! ¿que quieren? -ella estaba flotando con unos globos amarrados a su cintura

twilight: primero baja de ahí, puedes caerte

sugar: bueno...-se quito los globos y bajo de un salto -ahora..¡¿que les sirvo?!

honey: yo nada, quiero esperar a papi

blaze: yo igual

twilight: por ahora nada sugar, pero gracias de todos modos

Cinco minutos después flash llego y los niños corrieron a abrazarlo.

flash: alguien me extraño -dijo riendo

twilight: no sabes cuanto...tuve que decirles que tu vendrías para poder sacarlos de sus habitaciones

flash: bueno siéntense...-entonces aparece sugar

sugar: ¡llego!

flash: ¡sugar! me asustaste...-dijo recuperándose del susto

sugar: ¿ahora si pedirán algo?

twilight: me gustaría ver a tu madre ¿se puede?

sugar: ¡mamá! -pinkie salio de la nada con betún de pastel en la cara

pinkie: hola chicos ¿me buscabas twi?

twilight: si, me preguntaba si podrías hacer un pastel de cumpleaños para...-se acerco al oído de pinkie -para la fiesta sorpresa de flash

pinkie: por supuesto, no te preocupes mañana vienes y me dices de que lo quieres

twilight: muchas gracias

sugar: ¡¿pedirán algo o no?! -dijo ya enojada

flash: muy bien ya cálmate

twilight: en realidad yo no pediré nada

honey: ¿estas cuidando la figura?

twilight: no, es solo que me he estado sintiendo un poco mareada y...eso nada más

_tal vez me pase un poco con esto pero lo pensé bien y he decidido hacer una segunda parte o secuela, aunque no sera tanto de romance sino como de aventura y cosas así, lo seguiré en un nuevo fic, en cuanto lo tenga planificado y con titulo pondré un aviso en este. _

_ojala les haya gustado y perdón si salio muy largo_

_bye!_


End file.
